Out of the light and into the darkness
by Sweet-Michi
Summary: This is my attempt at a prequel and Dilly/ DS romance. Please tell me what you think.Always under revision.
1. A new beginning

Disclaimers: I don't own many things in this world and Escaflowne is not one of them but please read anyway.  
  
Author's notes: This is a revision of my first chapter. I had been wanting to do it for awhile. I hope you enjoy this version as well. Please review and tell me what you think. As before Olong is pronounced oolong. And Aoke is pronounced A-O-Ke.  
Also thanks to R.D. thanks for the corrections. I speak Japanese better than I write it, next time I will use my dictionary to write stuff out.   
  
  
Dilandau hurried to the conference room. General Aldolphus and Emperor Dornkirk had summoned him. Usually when they wanted something of the Dragon Slayers a messenger was sent. So it was very rare for him to be summoned. Okay think have I set fire to anything important. Some ants, one of Migel's books Chesta's shoes on nothing important. He gave a final look to his uniform before the thirteen year old rapped lightly on the door. 

"Enter," boomed Aldolphus-sama's deep voice. Dilandau steadied himself before opening the door. His superiors were seated upon very comfortable couches. In front of them were tables with what looked like the remains of their dinner. Without looking at him he humbly bowed on one knee. 

"You summoned me my lords?" Dilandau looked at the ground. "Tomorrow is the beginning of the Spring Festival on the island of Olong. I want the Dragon Slayers to do a demonstration for the Lady of Light, the ruler. We'll be leaving at 700 hours," said the general. 

"Yes my lord," 

"You're dismissed." Dilandau backed out of the room and turned down the hallway. Great, he thought another exhibition. When would they finish these stupid games and begin fighting. General Aldolphus was the commander of the Dragon Slayer project and was trying to groom Dilandau to be a good commander of the unit. So until they finished training the silver-haired boy was technically just one of the boys. He made his way to he Dragon Slayers dorm. At the moment they all shared one room and a communal bathroom. Their commander promised that when they were assigned to their first mission they would have better lodgings. Dilandau couldn't wait, this whole sharing thing sucked. He opened the door to their dorm room. The Slayers had an hour before lights out so all of the boys were relaxing or studying.

 "Hey listen up," Dilandau yelled. "Aldolphus-sama wants us up at 7a.m. to leave for Olong Island for another stupid demonstration. " Some of the boys acknowledged his words; others kept doing what they were doing. Sighing he promised that once he was promoted they would always pay attention to him. He walked to his bed in the corner under one of the windows. Flopping down rather ungracefully Dilandau unzipped his uniform jacket. It was blue just like the others. On the bed next to him Gatti had a card game going. He, Chesta, Migel, and Guimel were playing spades on his mattress. Dilandau lazily changed out of the heavy leather and metal blue armor and into his pajamas. Afterwards he lay on his bed and began to study. He didn't expect any of the boys to speak to him. Most of them had noticed the special treatment their commander to their comrade and were jealous as for the rest Dilandau was NOT sociable. He didn't mind all he wanted to do was fight. 

"Okay I'm broke," Guimel said dropping his cards. "If I keep on playing I'll lose the rest of my check." The platinum blond rose off of the bed and walked to his own. 

"Hey you can't leave," Chesta argued at the loss of the partner. 

"Yeah we don't have all of your money yet," joked Gatti. 

"Whatever, I have a Biology test when we get back," Guimel said walking away.

 "Well there goes our game," said Gatti. 

"Wait a minute," said Chesta.  "Dilandau-kun would you lie to play cards with us?" 

"What are you playing?" the boy replied softly. 

"Spades," 

"I don't know how to play," 

"We can teach you. It's really easy," Chesta smiled hopefully. 

"Yeah," Gatti added. 

"Okay," Dilandau said taking Guimel's place. He was surprised how much fun this game was. It wasn't just that he and Chesta were winning even the comradory was making Dilandau's heart feel light. Usually he just enjoyed being by himself because people annoyed him. Regardless he stayed in groups as much as possible. It was far worse being alone. 

"How did that happen," Gatti looked at his partner.

 "I don't know maybe if I had a better partner," joked Migel. 

"Baka." Both boys laughed. 

"Lights out," boomed a masculine voice if the general who stood in the doorway of the room. 

"Yes sir," the boys said in unison.  
  


In the morning the sixteen young men boarded a levi-ship headed for Olong Island. The ride took two hours so most of the boys went back to sleep. As far as Dilandau could tell he and Chesta were the only people were awake. The mushroom headed boy sat in the seat in front of him drawing what he saw out of the window. Dilandau leaned forward looking over the smaller boy's shoulder. Chesta jumped as he felt the hot breath on his neck. 

"What are you drawing Chesta?" Dilandau asked his voice very soft, only loud enough for Chesta to hear. 

"It's the landscape Dilandau-kun," 

"You draw really well," 

"Thank you very much," Chesta said a little too loud. Migel who was sitting next to him promptly kicked the other boy's leg. 

"Shut up Chesta." As the ship landed they were greeted by a group of five soldiers and a woman in a silver dress. The soldiers wore white belted knee-length tunics. Their boots straps were made of tough leather that tied just above the knees. General Aldolphus and the pilot of the shuttle greeted the group. A few minutes later the general came back. 

"Okay boys return at sunset." 

"Hai," the Dragon Slayers said in unison. 

"So what was the point of us leaving at 7a.m.?" complained Viore after their leader left. 

"Hey, I heard they have a 2-to-1 female to male ratio here," said Bjorn from his seat closer to the front. 

"So," said Dalet. 

"That means there are a lot of girls here baka," said Migel rolling over in his seat. 

"Oh," Dalet brushed making all of the guys laugh. 

"So what are we waiting for," said Samuel.  "There's a whole world out here full of pretty girls waiting for us." All of them started laughing and made their way of the ship. The bright sunlight blinded them momentarily then left them in paradise. 

"This place is beautiful," Chesta said stepping off behind Dilandau. 

"Hey Chesta come on we're going to go sightseeing," yelled Gatti. He, Migel, Guimel, and Dalet stood a few feet away from them. 

"Coming," he yelled back. "Do you want to go too Dilandau-kun?" 

"Sure," he replied. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. The guys in the matching blue armor walked through the lush gardens of the Lady of Light. Lines of fruit trees created their path. Scattered rather specifically were flowerbeds of various colors.

 "This place is gorgeous," sighed Dalet. 

"I wonder how long it took to plant all of this?" asked Migel a true farm boy. 

"Forever I'm sure," replied Gatti. 

"No only 100 years," interjected a sugary-sweet voice. A tall slender woman came from behind the trees. She wore a pale pink gown in Greek style. The back of her gown was a cape that hung around her ankles. Her feet were covered in light tan sandals that tied around her ankles. All of the boys bowed deeply and blushed at the sight of her. "Our lady loves beauty. If it pleases my young lords I could give you a tour of her gardens," the beautiful angel spoke. She turned around without waiting for their answer. She expected them to follow and they did. 

"Lucky," Chesta whispered to Migel. Suddenly a little butterfly with black and yellow wings flew in front of a pair of magenta eyes. For some reason butterflies and fire always caught his attention. Dilandau turned away from his friends and followed the fluttering creature. A bright smile spread across his face. Like a cat he followed it through the lush green grasses. It landed on a daisy under an apple tree. Quickly he pounced on the little creature trapping it between his fingers. 

"Konnichiwa (Good Afternoon)!" a voice called form above. Shocked he released his treasure and it flew away. He didn't have to look far to find the offender. Hanging upside down in front of him was a cheerful pair of violet eyes. "Hajimemashite Hikaku Alana desu (How do you do I'm Alana Hikaku)," the figure continued. 

"I don't care who you are," the silver-haired boy said, still angry about his butterfly. 

"Oname wa (What's your name)?" the girl continued.

 "Dilandau Albatou," he sighed annoyed. The girl jumped out of her tree and landed in front of him. This gave Dilandau the opportunity to get a good look at her. Her shoes were like the soldiers. Yet she wore a deep violet dress like the pink lady. The girl's black brown tresses were pinned in ringlets.

 "Dilandau," she whispered checking him out from the black leather of his boots to the blue of his armor. "Dilandau.Dil..Dilly-chan!" she bowed deeply. " Yorushiku gozaimasu. (It's very nice to meet you.)" 

"Yurushiku," he dipped his head automatically. "Hey wait a minute. It's Dilandau NOT Dilly-chan," She smiled at him caressing his blue armor. "Stop that," he said trying to swat her hand. "Besides I am a boy so stop calling me -chan."

 "A boy?" she looked at him and giggled. 

"No you're not, you're a girl Dilly-chan," she said slowly, as if he didn't understand her Gaen. 

"I am a boy!" Dilandau yelled frustrated. 

"Honto? (Really), " she replied not bothered by the rampage.

 "Honto." Before Dilandau could stop her Alana quickly unclasped his metal jacket and began looking down his blue undershirt. "Sugoi desu (Wow)! You are a boy." 

"Get out of there," Dilandau tried to close his jacket. "What's wrong with you?!" he screamed. 

"Gomen, gomen (sorry, sorry), she giggled. "It's just, well, boys are never allowed into the compound without Hikari Ojyo-sama's permission. Are you here for the festival?" 

"I am one of Zaibach's Dragon Slayers,"

 "You fight animals. Why?"

 "No," he sighed. " Never mind. Me and some other guys will be performing tonight." 

"Kakkoii (Cool). Come on let's go," she said grabbing his hand. 

"Where?" he asked allowing himself to be pulled.

 "I'm going to give you a tour of coarse. There won't be anything fun here until tonight." The couple made their way out of Hikari's compound. The two female guards looked at them without much attention. As they stepped through the gates they stepped into another world. The city around them was crowed with people. Alana dragged her hostage through the streets and to the bazaar. Vendors pressing their wears surrounded them. Dilandau took hold of his surroundings. The little girls running past him, all of the female merchants calling out to them, it was very surprising. He looked around the festivities as if for the first time. As far as Dilandau could see there were only about twenty other males in the area. It finally hit him that this was a very female empowered society.

 "Hey," he asked as they walked to a jewelry stand. "Why are there so few men here?"

 "Isn't this like where you are from?" she asked innocently.

 "No," he replied shocked. "There's an equal number."

 "You must have less soldiers because of it," 

"Men fight in battle," 

"That's nice," she smiled. "Your female soldiers must really appreciate the help." 

"Women don't fight," he smiled. She looked confused for a moment then shrugged it off. Alana picked up a necklace off of the table and held it against his pale white skin. 

"Do you like it?" she smiled. The chain of the necklace was made of silver as thick as a finger, in the center a prismatic jewel shown brightly. "It brings out your eyes." 

"So you finally noticed," he smirked looking down at her. 

"Noticed what?" "Boku wa no bishonen ( I am a handsome boy),"

 "Bishonen?" 

"Hai," 

"Whatever," she blushed setting the necklace back down. "You're vain."

 "I know," he shrugged still smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Dilandau-kun?" asked Gatti. The sun was setting and he was the only Slayer not at the ship. 

"I don't know. He left while the pretty lady was giving us a tour," said Chesta worriedly. When Aldolphus-shogun was angry he could be rather brutal.

 "Wait, there he is." With a girl on his arm and a smile on his face Dilandau walked toward the shuttle ship. He was far enough away to draw attention, but his friends could see him clearly. They watched as the girl reached on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Before hurrying away. Dilandau still had his hand on his face as he approached

 "You lucky dog," Gatti said slapping him on the arm. 

"Who was that?" asked Chesta. 

"Who cares? The real question is does she have any friends?" joked Migel. All of the boys laughed. 

"Hey Aldolphus-shogun is coming," Guimel yelled. The Dragon Slayers fell into rank quickly.

 "Okay men. You are going to march in quickly. Make sure to salute the Lady of Light. She'll be the one with the long white hair sitting next to Dornkirk-sama. There will be another group right after you so hurry and move out of the way. Understood?"

 "Hai." The Dragon Slayers made a grand entrance. Their steps fell like thundering drums in the grand hall, making a hush fall over the room. In unison they drew their swords and began the routine that they had practiced many times. There were mock swordfights and even a little acrobatics. In the end they sheathed their swords and saluted the ruler of Olong. The woman in with the long white hair stood from her cushioned throne and clapped her hands. Her long white gown shimmered as it moved. The lady's claps started a ripple effect throughout the hall. The young men stood in awe of the applause and attention. Suddenly rainbow blurs flew over their heads. "What the. . ." one of the blurs landed in front of Dilandau. 

"You guys are slow," the woman said her blonde hair pulled into twin buns encased with jewels. She turned away before he could reply.

 "Out of the way baka," said another pushing him away. 

"Hey." Dilandau didn't care if there were women. NO ONE pushed him around. 

"Hurry you guys," a voice said behind him. Another rainbow girl flew past him. "Excuse me," she said moving him out of the way. 

"Come on Dilandau-kun," Dalet pulled him to the side. Sixteen rainbow colored girls set their positions before the lady's throne in their hands were small weapons of various kinds.

 "Hikari O-jyo-sama, the A-class would like to pay homage to you on the first day of the Spring Festival," said the lead girl. "Ichi, ni, san, sh(one, two, three, four)," she yelled as her lady nodded. In a flourish the young women began their dance. 

"Are girls allowed to kick that high?" Dalet whispered.

 "I guess so," sighed Chesta.

 "I love this place," smiled Gatti pushing Chesta's shoulder.

 "Hey!" To end the show the girls did a back flip and landed in an arc fanning out their weapons for the illusion of color. 

"I thank you A-class," said the Lady of Light. Her satiny voice rang like a bell. The rainbow clad girls dropped to their knees, then stood to leave the room. She sat back down on her throne and whispered to the man next to her.

 "So Mr. Dornkirk what do you think of my little ones?"

 "They are quite impressive Hikari-sama. But the true test will be this evening," the curly bearded man smiled. 

"Of coarse," she replied.


	2. Friends made quickly are soon lost

Disclaimers: You know  
  
   
   
 "Did you see all of those boys?" said May Ling reapplying her makeup.  
  
 "And they are all totally hot," Kiki said taking off the rainbow costume.  
  
 "You are all missing the most important part," said Aoke from her dressing table.  
  
 "Nani?"  
  
 "How great we were!" All of the girls laughed.  
  
 "Only Aoke would be unimpressed by the feast of Zaibach boys out there," sighed May Ling. There was a knock on the door.  
  
 "I got it," Alana hopped up from her table. "Lady Roake"  
  
 "Great job girls," the woman in pale pink said leaning against the door. "Our lady was pleased. Enjoy the ball ladies, but be back here by the last song."  
  
 "Hai,"  
  
 "Oh yeah I checked out your competition earlier today. They won't be any trouble. Bye," the lady in pink smiled at her students before turning to leave.  
  
 "Well there go my plans," said Laurel.  
  
 "Mine too," said May Ling.  
  
 "Like you guys were going to do anything tonight," sighed Yui.  
  
 "Of coarse they were," said Imani. "They wanted to show a little Olong hospitality." Another giggle.  
  
 "Great they're going to think we're all whores," said Alana.  
  
  
_Meanwhile at the ball………..  
  
_

 "Is your mystery girl going to be hear tonight," smiled Chesta.  
  
 "I don't know," Dilandau blushed slightly. Spending the day with Alana hadn't been completely unbearable. She had almost made the trip here not a waste of his time. They watched the main doorway open as the dancers returned in deep violet dresses. Unknown to them the girls had already decided on their prey.  
  
 "Would you like to dance?" a girl with brown hair suddenly appeared grabbing Chesta and taking him away. Poor Chesta, Dilandau thought.  
  
 "How do you do?" said a purple girl. She had shoulder-length blond hair and deep blue eyes. "I'm May Ling. Shall we dance?" she asked in her sauvest voice.  
  
 "Whatever," the teenager sighed looking around again. If Alana wanted to find him she would.  
  
One, two, three. One, two, three, Alana thought. She had partnered with a young soldier by the name of Dalet. Actually he  had asked her to dance and she was trying not to step on his shiny black boots.  
  
 "Of coarse I was honored to be chosen to be a Dragon Slayers. We are the best soldiers  in all of Zaibach  Dornkirk-sama is a very wise man," the young man continued assuming that his dance partner heard every word. As the song ended Alana gracefully bowed out and walked over to Aoke who was leaning against the wall.  
  
 "I have figured it out. The Zaibach boys are very VERY vain," Alana said standing next to her friend.  
  
 "You just figured that out," the redhead snickered.  
  
 "Don't be mean,"  
  
 "You see to much in people." The two girls had been friends since they were three years old and had been  placed in the same class.  
  
 "Blame O-na-sama," Alana sighed. Her violet eyes gazed across the room. Falling on a boy with silver-hair. At the moment his dance partner was a girl with ebony skin and matching hair.  
  
 "Who's dancing with Imani?" Aoke asked following Alana's eyes.  
  
 "Dilandau," the girl with the violet eyes said barely above a whisper.  
  


"Who?"

"Nobody don't worry about it,"  Alana said quickly; when she met the young boy in the garden she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Where were earlier today?" her best friend crossed her arms giving a quizzical eye. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

  
 "Hey you guys it is time to go," Yui walked over to them.  
  
"Well time to go," Alana giggled rushing out of the room before Aoke could ask her anymore questions.   
  
  


*********************************  
  
 "I think I danced with at least twenty girls," sighed Dalet. The Dragon Slayers were just stepping off of the shuttle ship and into the floating fortress Excursion. They were on their way to the temporary dormitory talking about their trip to the mysterious island as they walked.  
  
 "I know, wasn't it great," said Gatti.  
  
 "Every time one song ended there was another right there for the next one," added Chesta.  
  


"You would think they had never seen a guy before or something," Gatti continued.  
 "Hey you boys Aldolphus-shogun wants you," yelled one of the officers of the floating fortress. Almost instantly the sixteen boys followed because disobeying General Aldolphus was not something to be considered.  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
 "We've got the item everyone move out," whispered a black clad figures into the communication piece in her ear. Suddenly a loud siren echoed throughout the floating fortress. "Minna be careful," she whispered and began running listening to her communicator as she ran  
  
 "Look out Raja,"  
  
 "Behind you,"  
  
 "Crap, these guys are everywhere,"  
  
 "Sempai, route 1 is surrounded by Zaibach soldiers," the figure stopped in her tracks.  
  
 " Crap everyone take the second route. Amana take the ship there and leave in ten minutes no matter what."  
  
 "Hai." The figure hopped into the shadows. Footsteps, someone was coming. It watched as two more black clad figures passed. She jumped from her hiding place the other two barely gave her a second glance as they ran.  
  
 "Aggh," a scream pierced their headsets stopping them in their tracks.  
  
 "It sounded like it was coming from that way," the tallest figure pointed in front of them . Their shoes barely made a sound on the metal crosswalk of the guymelef hanger. The three stopped short as a group of Zaibach soldiers  began to circle them.  
  
 "What was that?" asked a voice over the headset.  
  
 "I'll take care of it everyone get out," said the center shadow.

  
 "Oh will you," a male voice boomed grabbing the attention of the three figures. Before them stood an overpowering man with dark brown hair. He held a chokehold on another shadow figure without her hood. Behind him were at least twenty soldiers with  swords drawn.  
  
 "Ebi-chan," whispered the figure in the center.  
  
 "Let go of Ebi-chan," screamed the blue-eyed shadow on the left.  
  
 "You come upon my fortress and make demands me," the man yelled his voice bounced off the walls. "Get them." All of the men that were behind him now ran at the three shadows. Their weapons appeared out of nowhere. One had sais, one had metal fans, and one daggers easily taking out the men as if they weren't there by only doing enough damage to disable them. The center shadow broke free from the group and jumped in front of General Aldolphus  
  
 "We asked you to let her go," said the one with the fans. She closed one of them and a blade appeared. With a smirk he threw his crying captive at her.  
  
 "You are better than expected,"  
  
 "Gomenasia," the fallen brown haired shadow whispered from her leader's arms.  
  
 "Minna," their leader said backing away from the tall man. The group of four started to back out of the hanger.  
  
 "Not just yet. Ryugektai (Dragon Slayers)." Sixteen boys dressed in blue armor appeared.  
  
 "Oh it's the pretty boys," one of the girls whispered.  
  
 "We can do this." They withdrew their weapons.  
  
 "Stand down," yelled a female voice making the shadows stopped in their tracks.  
  
 "Citadel-sama," they whispered in unison.  
  
 "Call off you men Shogun. You proven your point," a woman with long pale long pale blond hair (that swept the floor) came into view. Her long lean body was draped in a silver formal gown with her arms crossed. The man in front of her waved his hand and the blue boys froze.  
  
 "Citadel-sama, Ebi-chanâ…" said the one holding the scared girl.  
  
 "Don't worry little light," said a bell-like voice.  
  
 "O-Jyo-sama," the girls fell onto their knees as woman in the purest of white gowns came into view.  
  
 "She's only scared," the woman of purity said sincerly before looking at the general. "It would appear that even knowing their plans and hearing communications your weren't very helpful to you're men after all."

"They're still here," said a soldier who quickly received a death glare from his lord.  
  
"So it seems my lady. Your soldiers are very well trained."  
  
  "Many thanks. Little sister I believe you have something for me," the lady extended her hand. Quickly the girl with the now hidden fans took the satchel from her waist and with a lowered head handed it to her mistress. "Starting tomorrow after the festival your group will be joining with Zaibach to help create a perfect future. Ryoake-san has met with the others on the ground and is telling them of your new mission."  
  
 "Great Lady of Light if it's alright with you I would like to have a couple of my men escort these young women to the surface. Dilandau, Gatti."  
  
 "That is very kind of you Shogun. Please follow these boys."  
  
 "Hai O-jyo-sama,"  
  
  
  
Dilandau watched the black dressed females behind him. None of them spoke or retaliated. They simply followed. "Gomenasia Sempai," one of them said rather shakily. He turned to look at her. It was the one that had been caught earlier. She should be sorry, he thought. The other girls ignored her and kept walking. He turned toward Gatti who seemed quite dismayed by the crying girl. "Please forgive me," she sobbed as the others continued to walk. Suddenly the girl shot in front of the group bumping into Gatti. She fell to her knees making her shoulder-length brown hair rest on the ground both the Dragon Slayers put their hands on their swords. "I beg you to forgive me Alana-sempai," she sobbed from the ground. "Please." That made the girls stop. The silver-haired boy eyed the three. Alana, he thought.  
  
Only the captured girl had taken off her hood. So the other girls' identities were unknown to him showing only their eyes. The hooded girl in the center approached the fall one. She took off one of her satiny gloves and kneeled beside her friend. Gently she raised the lowered head with her other hand she released the clasps of her hood revealing the rest of her face.  
  
 "Gomenasia Alana-sempai," tears streaked down her face.  
  
 "It's okay Ebi-chan," Alana smiled sweetly. She leaned forward and kissed away the girl's tears. "Let's go home okay?" Ebi nodded slowly. Her doe brown eyes were draped with red lines. A weak smile crept across her face and she wrapped her arms around the upperclassmen.  
  
 "Come on chickas. I think this is a little too much for our escorts," said the girl on the left.  
  
 "Nani," said Gatti. Alana pulled Ebi to her feet. Silently they made their way to the levi shuttle. Gatti turned on the controls of the small shuttle. Dilandau sat in one of the first sets facing the shadows. Each of them sat in separate seats. They had finally taken off their hoods. One of the girls had blond hair and the other red. He recognized the blond from the ball. She had the face of an aristocrat. With small pouty lips and a delicate nose. Right now her teal blue eyes gazed angrily out of one of the windows. The red head had a more determined glance making her face look older than it was. When he looked into her forrest green eyes it was easy to see that she was very disciplined for a thirteen year old. She too stared out of the window. The Ebi girl was sleeping soundly in her seat. Finally his eyes rested on the girl before him. Her deep violet eyes were staring back at him.  
  
 "Konbanwa Dilandau," she smiled. "It seems we are going to be spending a lot of time together."

  
 "How can you smile like that? You just failed you mission completely,: he smirked. That wiped the smile off of her face, he thought. What kind of person smiles all of the time? Or would comfort that useless girl. He didn't have time for failures.   
  
 "We didn't fail," she said between gritted teeth. "The A-class never fails."  
  
 "Well you did today." Alana's eyes blazed violet fire.  
  
 "Hey baka," said the redhead. "You heard Citadel-sama, you guys had our plans and listened to our communicators and you still only got us four."  
  
 "Not to mention if it weren't for Ebi-chan we would have been out of there," said the blond.  
  
 "I am really trying to like you," the girl in front of him whispered, "but you're making it very hard." For the rest of the journey no one spoke. The four young women left without saying goodbye. On the ground their friends greeted them.  
  


Meanwhile in the royal palace the Lady Of Light watched the scene with a sad heart. "I wonder if this is right," said the great angel of Gaea said. She was on her balcony, her protector, Citadel by her side. "This is a very big task I am asking," her pale blue eyes became clouded with tears.  
  
 "They are strong my lady," Citadel replied. "Have faith my lady Alana is with them. Of coarse they will succeed and return to you quickly. Please don't be sad," the taller woman wrapped her arms around her queen's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1Olong

Disclaimers: You know. Please review I gladly accept flames (and compliments) with a smile.  
  
The second day of the Spring Festival was a day of celebration of the future. It was a day for promotions and the assignments for the upcoming year. All of the attendees were expected to pray for the success of those involved. The Dragon Slayers, Aldolphus-shogun and Emperor Donkirk were attending the ceremonies. Instead of their blue armor Zaibach's finest were dressed in their best suits. Lady Hikari had designated an entire platform for her guests. The ceremonies started with a procession of all of the honored groups of young women being acknowledged. People receiving special honors approached the Lady of Light on her platform.  
  
"I think this is the most boring thing I have ever experienced," Dilandau whispered to Chesta (who giggled).  
  
"I wonder how many groups are left?' he whispered back.  
  
"Approach A-class," said a rather butch looking woman. She must be a guard, thought Dilandau. A majority of the women wore long dresses. This one had a cropped haircut and silver armor. Hurriedly sixteen girls made their way to the foot of Hikari's platform. The lady rose from her throne.  
  
"A-class you have shone your great strength making it clear that you are worthy of serving me," said Olong's ruler. "That is why the assignment I shall be you will be a special one." A soft murmur passed throughout the room. " I ask that you help our brother's in Zaibach reach their goal of creating a perfect future." Another murmur.  
  
"Alana Hikaku come forward."  
  
Instantly the girl rose to her feet and climbed the stairs of the platform. Her black brown tress hung around her waist like a cape. Like all of the others she had just washed just before entering the chambers. Only clear purity was allowed in the throne room. She fell to one knee before her lady. A smile crept on upon the white-haired woman's face.  
  
"Alana-chan I have a favor to ask of you. Please lead your sisters to victory while you are so far away. I need you to protect them and bring them home safely. Can you do that Alana?"  
  
"I will do my very best O-jyo-sama Hikari," the young girl said placing her head to the ground. "I will not fail you." With a pale hand Hikari lifted Alana's head until she was on one knee again.  
  
"Then take this token of my gratitude," Magically a makeshift tiara appeared. It was a long satiny ribbon with a rainbow crystal in the center. Pale fingers wove the ribbon through Alana's dark tresses. The extra ribbon disappeared leaving only enough to cover her forehead.  
  
"Rise O-0joy Hikaku." A hush fell over the room as Alana turned to face her soldier, her friends. She and the rest of her class closed their eyes in prayer. Their dresses all turned from the royal purple to a light lilac and two sections of Alana's hair began to glow silver.  
  
*********  
  
"Will you stop playing with that thing,' Aoke joked.  
  
"I can't help it," Alana said still fiddling with her new jewelry. The two girls giggled as they entered the hall. After the ceremonies a large banquet was held. The large room had an atmosphere of joy and merriment. "I am so hungry. Do you see all of this food?"  
  
"I know I was so nervous about today that I didn't eat breakfast."  
  
"Excuse me,' a male voice called out to them from behind. The two girls turned to face a young man only a little taller than Aoke. His blond hair reminded them of ha bowl and had a fresh face. "Congratulations on you promotion," he bowed slightly.  
  
"Arigato," they bowed back.  
  
"You're one of the Zaibach boys, ne," Aoke eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes I am one of the Dragon Slayers. My name is Chesta Dalion."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other," Alana smiled. "I'm Alana Hikaku."  
  
"Aoke Madava,"  
  
"There you are Chesta," another male called. The two taller boys with plates full of food walked over. Alana recognized both of them. One had been her dance partner from last night, Dalet, and Dilandau.  
  
"If you'll excuse me Chesta-san,' she took her plate and started walking away.  
  
"Sorry," Aoke followed. The two boys walked behind the shorter boy.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Chesta. Only Dilandau smiled.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know a short chapter. I am sorry. I hope the next one will be longer. Please read and review.  
  
Ja'ne! 


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1 Olong

Disclaimers: No I don't own it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dragon Slayers stood at ease in rank before their levi-shuttle ship. In front of them Aldolphus-shogun and Emperor Dornkirk waited for the new comers. In the distance a large blur came into view. It was noon and it gave the blur a hazy look. The sound of what sounded like drums approached. First one figure, then three lines of five. All were dressed in knee-length tunics with slits up both of their legs stopping at their sword belts. They had capes that matched the length of their tunics. On the chest of their tunics they bore the crest of Olong. Which was an angel with its wings raised to the heavens. Their swords hung on their left sides swaying in unison as they marched. Their leader a girl with black and silver hair raised her right hand stopping her troops in two steps. She took wide strides over to Emperor Dornkirk's temporary throne. She saluted (one hand on her sword hilt, the other in a fist over her heart).  
  
"Kage no shojo reporting for duty Emperor Dornkirk. We are at your disposal."  
  
"Good,' the old man replied. "This is Aldolphus-shogun (more salutes) he will be your commanding officer. I hope you won't disappoint me." The temporary throne began to roll back into the levi-ship. Aldolphus walked over to his new subordinate. Towering over her. In voices only they could hear he spoke to her and walked to the Dragon Slayers.  
  
"Help the Shadow Girls load their stuff onto the ship. Dismissed."  
  
"What are we bellboys," muttered Migul as they walked in the direction of ht young women. Another group of people also approached from the other side. A groups of girls in navy blue tunics rose up the hill bearing many bags. "Ebi-chan-tachi."  
  
"Alana-sempai!" yelled one of the girls. She hurried in front of the groups.  
  
"Ebi-chan, what are you guy's doing here?" asked the silver and black haired girl.  
  
"We couldn't let you all be dishonored by having to carry our own bags," the brown haired girl smiled.  
  
"Arigato minna-san,' Alana bowed.  
  
"Doitashimate." The girls huffed up the rest of the way to the ship and loaded the cargo bay with their upperclassmen's luggage. Every time one of the men would offer to help them with the heavy bags they politely declined.  
  
After all of the luggage was loaded everyone entered the levi-ship. The girls looked out the window watching their home fade away. We're really leaving, Alana thought. She had never left Olong before. What would this place be like? Would it be cold? By the way the people were dressed she knew it wouldn't be as free as her home. She sighed, "It's probably cold there."  
  
"Cold where?" She turned to face a tall (almost everyone was taller than Alana) boy with brown hair.  
  
"In Zaibach,"  
  
"During the winter it can be,"  
  
"I'm Alana," she said forgetting her manners.  
  
"Gatti,"  
  
"Are the people nice?" she asked hopeful. Gatti looked down into the innocent pools. He couldn't tell her about all of the military minds who only thought of death and war.  
  
"Yeah, everyone is really nice," he lied.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know another short chapter. But this is the end of part one. Part two will take place in Zaibach. Well anyway, here is a type of overview of the main characters that I created. Hopefully it will give you a better image of them.  
  
Kagi no shojo (Shadow Girls)  
  
Name: Alana Hikaku  
  
Age: 13  
  
Eyes: Violet  
  
Hair: Black-brown  
  
Height: 155 cm (about as tall as Hitomi)  
  
Extra: Leader of the shadows.  
  
Name: Aoke Madava  
  
Age: 13  
  
Eyes: Green (Hazel on a good day)  
  
Hair: Fire red  
  
Height: 158 cm.  
  
Extra: Second in command and Alana's best friend.  
  
Name: May Ling Shiro  
  
Age: 13  
  
Eyes: Sky blue  
  
Hair: Golden blond  
  
Height: 158 cm  
  
Extra: Loves a challenge when it comes to love.  
  
There will be more as the story progresses. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Ja'ne 


	5. Chapter 1 Part 2 Zaibach capital

Disclaimer: Please read the past chapters.(revsion)  
  
Author's Notes: This part takes place two months after the first part. In Zaibach all prominent young people are educated at the Olympus Military academy.  
  
For everyone that reviewed and helped me with a title Doumo Arigato!!! Please continue to support me with you comments.  
  
As always I gladly accept flames (and compliments) with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up Aoke we're going to be late," Alana said tying her black- heeled school shoes. "I hate this dress. There are way to many buttons on this stupid thing." Her best friend hopped off of her bed and quickly buttoned the navy blue gown. "We can't be late for our first day of school," Alana sighed. For the past tow months the soldiers of Olong had been sent to a camp the help them 'adapt' to life in Zaibach. A majority of the time had been spent brushing up on their Gaean languages. After the first month there they were tested on various subjects and were placed into classes at Olympus Military Academy. Presently the two thirteen-year-olds ran out of the dorm and sprinted to the General Education building.  
  
Captain Dilandau Albatou sat at his desk flipping through the huge binder General Aldolphus had given him. It was filled with protocols and the biographies of the Dragon Slayers. He had been placed in a class of sorcerers and other up and coming military leaders. Most of the students were older than he, usually around 17 or 18. His commander had instructed him that his unit was waiting for a new floating fortress called the Vione to be completed. Until then. they would train. The class rose to their feet as the old madoushi Ethol entered the classroom. All of the professors at Olympus were retired sorcerers. Behind him stood a girl in their stiff navy blue school uniform. "Good morning Professor Ethol," the young men said in unison. Had a woman actually tested in this class, the thought buzzed around the room. "Good morning class," the wrinkled man said. " We have a new student. Her name is Alana Hikaku. You can sit next to Albatou-kun. Raise you hand Albatou-kun." "Hai," the girl bowed and walked over to her friend's desk. "Good morning." "Please be seated," said the old man walking to the chalkboard. "We'll start with Anatomy." "Why are you sitting by yourself?" Alana whispered opening one of her notebooks. "Didn't you know," the red-eyed boy looked at her mischievously. "I'm the devil."  
  
  
  
After four hours of general education the students finally got a break. Like flies to honey all of the conversations in the classroom were about the new student. But only three were bold enough to approach her. "Look out madoushi-in-training coming,' Dilandau whispered as three geeky young men stopped in front of their desk. "How do you do Hikaku-kun?" said the one with glasses with great enthusiasium. "Albatou-kun," he looked at the other boy blandly. "I am Josef Sabat and these gentlemen beside me are Milan Uger and Samson Ojon." "I am great. It is nice to meet you," Alana smiled brightly. "Please tell us if there is anything we can do for you," said another of the three. With a bony hand he reached for Alana's and kissed the top. "You see we're the top in our class and can pull a few strings if necessary," said the third. (Dilandau humphed.) "You three are also studying to be sorcerers?" Alana asked innocently. "Also," "Are you training to be a modoushi Hikaku-kun," asked Josef Sabat. "Yes." All of the boys sweat dropped. "Why do you want to be one of those bastards?" Dilandau blurted. He didn't care that almost the entire class was filled with madoushi. Or that there were three of them in front of him. None of which looked very happy with his comment. "My that's not nice Dilandau," she scolded him with a smile. "Dilandau," all three boys said in amazement. "So I see you see have become acquainted with our new student Albatou- kun" sneered Samson. His beady eyes became knives. "Well," Alana started. She stopped as an arm wrapped around her waist and another her shoulders. Shocked she didn't say anything as the boy pulled her close. "Well I can't help it if beautiful women a drawn to me," Dilandau smirked so hard Alana could feel it. "Perhaps we'll see you in the madoushi building Hikaku-kun." The boys stomped back to their desks. "Idiots," he muttered releasing his hold. "Why did you do that?" Alana blushed. Her face turned from a golden brown to brick red. "To make those idiots go away," he turned back to his binder. "So you think I am beautiful?" "What?" "Watashiwa no bishoujo," she giggled as the boy blushed ever so slightly. "How much break do we have left?" "About ten minutes," "I'll be back." Alana gathered her skirts and left the classroom. The hallway was filled with students. I guess everyone's on break, she thought. Now for the bathroom. "Alana, Alana!" a voice called behind her. She turned to find Layla, Chesta, and Imani walking towards her. From the worried looks on their faces Alana could tell they weren't just happy to see her. "What's wrong?" "There's a baka male in our class that keeps bothering Layla," said Imani. "He keeps writing these awful notes," Layla said clutching her hands into fists. "I want to hit him." "Don't do that," Alana interjected. "Tell him you'll meet him tonight," she said with a smirk. "What!" The warning bell rang and students ran to their classes. "I'll explain later," she replied running back to her classroom. She slid into her seat as the madoushi teacher returned. "Only two more hours," her partner muttered his head laying don his desk. "Then.I.can.hit.something," Dilandau said banging his head on the desk. "Yeah you're normal," she whispered picking up her pencil. "Now we'll start with Physics," said the old man. "I'm going to scream," Dilandau whispered.  
  
* Two hours later* Finally, Dilandau thought throwing his school uniform into a locker. Training, it will do for now. At least until they finally saw battle. Around him the rest of the Dragon Slayers were also changing out of their school uniforms. "Dilandau-sama there are girls in the gymnasium," Bjorne said walking behind his leader. "Yeah the Shadow Girls are training with us," the silver haired boy muttered. With his soldiers behind him Lord Dilandau Albatou made a grand entrance into the gym and walked over to Alana who was on the floor stretching. "Let's get something straight," said the tall one. "We're not in you backwoods country anymore so we're going to do things my way." "And why would I want to do that?" she stood with her hands on her hips. "Because I am bigger than you," he towered over her. "Oh," she smiled sweetly. "Aoke onegai." The redhead behind her rose to her feet and put her hands around Alana's waist. With a bend of their knees she lifted her leader in the air and held her by the soles of her boots. "And now I am bigger than you," Alana smirked. "Let's compromise, shall we?" "I don't compromise," the fire-eyed boy said through gritted teeth. "Since I'm new here so I'll let you run our training sessions for now," "Let me?" "Aoke," Alana asked her base to set her down. "Is it a deal?" "Fine. Just don't get in my way," he said storming off. "Oh yeah, we're going to be best friends," Alana said cheerfully. "That was earlier than expected," Aoke said stretching her arms. "Next time give me more warning." "Hai, hai," she giggled. "Okay everyone," Dilandau said with his eyes on Alana. "Today we're sparring." "Oh yeah," "This should be fun," the Olong girls whispered to each other. "Pair up," he said walking to Alana. "You're with me." After everyone paired up they found corners and began sparring. "Are you ready Dilly-chan?" she said in her fighting stance. "It's Dilandau. Dilandau-sama to you," he said striking his stance. "Since when are you a lord?" "A month ago. Hey, are we going to dance all day or fight." The albino swung at his partner striking air. The two threw blows back to back neither of them truly making their mark. After 15 minutes of this they broke apart breathing hard. "You wriggle around to much," the sweaty boy huffed. "Am I too much for you?," Alana asked resting her hands on her knees. "Of coarse not. I'm only going easy on you because you're a girl," he smirked. That comment gave Alana an extra burst of energy. With all of her strength she body slammed her opponent knocking him the ground. "It's okay," she smiled straddling him. "I was holding back because you're a boy. Let's not hold back okay?" "Fine with me," he rolled over pinning her down. "Gotcha." He laughed in her face. He should have been watching her feet. In a show of her flexibility Alana rolled her lower body forward until she wrapped her legs around the unsuspecting boy's head. Shocked, he let go of her wrists tried to pry off her legs. Allowing Alana to complete her handstand. As quickly as she grabbed him she released returning to a standing position. "I'm going to beat you up," he yelled running towards her. "Dilandau-kun," a rather perky voice called out to them. Stopping the albino's assault who cursed under his breathe. "Dilandau-kun!" A perky little blonde in a pink dress bounced to Dilandau's side. She wrapped her gloves covered arms around his waist giving a tight squeeze. "I've been looking everywhere for you." "I told you I had training Madeline-san," he said behind a forced smile "I guess I forgot," she giggled. "Oh how sweet. Are your Dragon Slayers mentoring to younger boys?" she said looking at Alana for the first time. "Young boys?" Alana raised her eyebrow. Okay who is this girl and why is she calling me a boy, she thought eyeing the other girl. Idea! "How do you do," the frilly dressed girl extended her hand. A wicked grin spread across Alana's face. Delicately she took the blonde's hand and kissed it. "My lady," "You have an accent. Where are you from?" "Olong Island," "But isn't Olong." Still holding her hand Alana pulled the girl close, wrapping her other arm around her waist. Making the girl yelp. Their bodies were so close their eyelashes met. "I never said I was a boy baby," she said seductively only inches from the girls blushing face. Madeline yelped again struggling to break free. Abruptly Alana released her captive allowing her to fall on her butt. The room filled with female laughter. (The Dragon Slayers knew better than to laugh at the funny scene "Alana Hikaku It's nice to meet you. Do you want some help up?" Alana offered her hand in friendship. "You awful girl," "Alana-kun is the leader of another special task force," Dilandau interjected helping the girl to her feet with a grin on his face. "I see," Madeline said straightening her dress. "You're one of THOSE girls." "One of those girls?" "Excuse me Alana-sama," Layla said behind her leader. "It's almost time for our appointment." "I guess we'll finish this later Dilandau." The boyish girl turned on her heel. She yelled something to her troops in their language before leaving with two of the girls. In the background everyone could hear Madeline yelling. "That was hilarious Alana-sama," Layla said as they reached the locker room. "She called us little boys," Alana said changing out of the sweaty clothes. "Why are you calling me Alana-sama?" (On Olong the only people who received such an honor were the generals and the lady of light.) "Well if we have to call that boy Dilandau-sama we're going to call you Alana-sama," Aoke said fiddling with her school uniform. "I hate this thing!" "The Dragon Slayers call you Alana -sama too," added Layla. as the three girls rushed out of the locker room and to the General Education building.  
  
  
  
Jeremy stood in the auditorium doorway. That hottie new girl from his class was meeting him. He couldn't wait along the way over he picked some flowers. She'd be an easy lay. He'd smile, make her laugh, then bingo! And here she comes. "Good evening Jeremy-kun," the young girl said making her way down the hall. "Good evening Layla-chan. These are for you," "Arigato," "Have you seen our auditorium?" he said opening one of the heavy doors. "Why no," Layla said innocently. "Follow me," the young man wrapped his arm around his date's shoulders. "Okay."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Minna-san please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed this section. 


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2 Zaibach capital

Disclaimers: You know. Thank you (revision)  
  
Tuesdays and Thursdays were devoted to major focus classes. Today Dilandau had strategic studies, mecha analysis, and leadership training. Before the school day began all of the students met in the auditorium to hear 'inspiring' words from Emperor Dornkirk. They would also hear announcements for the day. Slowly he made his way to up the stairs of the General Education building. Over his shoulder he had a bag with his books and his dagger (students weren't aloud to carry swords on campus). For the second day in a row Alana and Aoke were sprinting across campus. They ran up the stairs and right into Dilandau. The two thudded against him and fell to the ground. "Oh crap," Aoke sighed rising to her feet. "Ohayou Dilandau," Alana said straightening her skirts. "Sorry we didn't see you." "No you're just a klutz," the young man said re-adjusting his bag as they entered the auditorium. "So how long do these meeting things last?" she continued tactfully ignoring him. "An hour usually," Dilandau said sitting down. "Good night." Within seconds the silver-haired boy leaning back in his chair asleep. "Good morning students," said a retired madoushi. "On the screen behind me our master Emperor Dornkirk has a message to inspire you all in your studies." The old man walked across the stage as the curtain opened revealing a huge screen with the words 'Dornkirk must die!' across it. Lying on the ground in front of the screen was an unconscious boy covered in paint. In his hand he still held a paintbrush. A mixture of scared laughter and whispers filled the auditorium. "What's going on?" a half awake Dilandau mumbled. "What the." Soldiers stormed the stage taking the unconscious boy away. "My, you Zaibach sure are interesting," Alana yawned. "Um attention students," said the old teacher. "Morning announcements are cancelled. Go to your classes." All of the students rose to their feet and began making their way out of the building. "That was the shortest inspiration meeting ever," a voice yelled from behind them. The young captain reached behind him pulling the culprit forward. "Migel if you ever yell in my ear again I will rip out your vocal chords. Understood?" "Hai Dilandau-sama," the other boy squeaked as his master chocked him by the collar. "Good," "Well that was rather mean," Alana said with a rather scornfully look on her face. "He yelled in my ear," Dilandau retorted. "He didn't mean it. He just wasn't paying attention." "And next time he will." Alana's violet eyes examined Dilandau's face. Was he always so mean to his soldiers? She decided to drop the subject it wouldn't help to argue with now. Especially since he was one of the only people that she knew it this country. "Well I am off to the Madoushi building," she stretched. "I'm going to the Industrial building," said Aoke. "Maybe the teachers here think I will be a good factory worker?" "Oh no that's were they teach the latest technology," said Dalet making sure to keep his voice in check. "I'm going that way if you want an escort." "Sure," the young girl said taking his arm. "Ja'ne Alana." "Sore ja'ne," Alana waved at her friend. "Where are you headed Dilandau?" "Same as you," he stood towering over her even though she wore heels. The couple made their way out of the auditorium and down the stairs. (Alana being very careful not to trip over her long skirts.) "Why? I thought you hated the madoushi?" "The clinic is over there and in case you haven't noticed I have the palest skin on the planet so I have to go there once a week for treatment." Suddenly a hand reached for his and began caressing the pale skin. "You really are pale," she exclaimed. "Perhaps you should get more sun?" "Do you randomly touch everyone damn," Dilandau said jerking his hand away. "The more sun I get the redder I become. If I stay out to long I could start halluencinating." "Oh my. Your friend is coming," she whispered taking back his hand. "What are you doing?" "Getting you in trouble," she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. Quickly she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Ja'ne." Alana made her way up the stairs. "What was that all about," he muttered with his hand on his cheek. "Dilandau-kun," "Now I see." Behind him angry footsteps approached. "Who was that girl?" Madeline yelled taking his arm protectively. "Alana-kun," he replied flatly trying to edge up the steps. "Oh the one from last evening, I hate that girl," muttered under her breath. How dare she kiss her man. (Technically Dilandau wasn't her boyfriend but all of the other girls on this campus knew not to cross her). "I don't think you should see her anymore," she stomped her foot for emphasis. "Excuse me Madeline-san," Dilandau removed her arm trying to keep his anger in check. Not now, not now, he kept repeating to himself. "I have to go." They had made their way to the top of the steps and he walked through the double doors hoping the annoying girl wouldn't follow. Lucky for her she didn't. His appointment with the madoushi had to be better than listening to that girl whine. One of his caretakers met him at the door. "Mr. Albatou we have been expecting you."  
  
  
  
Gomen minna-san, I know this is a short chapter but it is all that I have for now. Please continue to support me with your reviews. I gladly accept flames (and compliments) with a smile. And I love e-mail!  
  
I would like to especially thank magical dream who thankfully keeps reviewing my story. Doumo Arigato! I hope you continue to enjoy my writing. 


	7. Chapter 3 Zaibach capital

Disclaimers: These are the same as always. I hope you enjoy the story. Please review or send me an e-mail. Communication is the best. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
This was definitely not the type magic Alana was used too. All her teachers talked about were fate and destiny. She didn't understand. If you tried to alter one person's destiny wouldn't you also change numerous others. What about the repercussions of such an act? Throwing her school bag over her shoulder she pushed open the double doors and into the cool afternoon. Surprisingly Olympus had a very serene campus. It was rather pretty not as pretty as home but nice. At the foot of the stairs she saw the captain of the Dragon Slayers staring into space. She hurried down the steps and waved her hand in his face. "Moshi moshi?" Still the boy gazed off into the distance. Had he been there since this morning? "Dilandau?" Slowly she reached out to him her hand brushing his school jacket. Alana had only a second to think about what would happen next. Her arm was pinned behind her back with crushing force.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me!" the boy screamed. "No more stop it!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're hurting me," Alana whimpered.  
  
"I can't take anymore," he said softly. Slowly the grip on her arm released. Alana turned to find the young man shaking.  
  
"Are you okay Dilandau," Alana asked looking at his tightly shuteyes. Why is he so sad? What could hurt him so much? So she did the only thing that she knew to do… she hugged him. Alana braced herself for whatever assault was coming. Instead he silently sobbed. Reassured, she squeezed tighter allowing her warmth to flow into his body. Slowly the sobs stopped and Dilandau pulled away.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" he whispered. He looked down at her quizzically.  
  
"You were sad and I wanted to cheer you up," Alana said innocently. Dilandau looked her over. Innocent, blind innocence, he thought. Such things would get her killed in combat. Stupid girl. He looked up at the clock tower.  
  
"It's time for leadership training," he said softly. "Let's go."  
  
"Ano Dilandau," Alana mumbled walking beside him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Look just drop it," he tried to keep his voice in check.  
  
"Okay. So how did your encounter with Ms. Madeline go?"  
  
"That was vicious," he grinned.  
  
"Doumo doumo. I'm sorry for being so mean to your girlfriend," she said as they started walking across campus. Leadership training was held off campus in the house one of the generals' houses. The couple was on their way to General Aldolphus's house.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend,"  
  
"She seems to think she is,"  
  
"Do I look like I care?"  
  
"Well if she's not your girlfriend then why do you take so much crap from her? If anyone else so much as looks at you the wrong way you have a hissy fit," Alana said lacing her fingers behind her head.  
  
"I don't have hissy fits," Dilandau sneered.  
  
"So what do you call it?" The boy thought for a moment.  
  
"Getting my point across," he smiled. They laughed as the entered the neighborhood behind the school. "Madeline is Aldolphus-shogun niece. So I have to be nice to her at least until I get out of here."  
  
"Oh well I guess I can have fun with you both anyway. I don't think she likes me," Alana giggled.  
  
"She hates you,"  
  
"Really, that's a first,"  
  
"You don't say," Dilandau said sarcastically.  
  
"Baka," Alana giggled. "But anyway classes here are way different than at home…" she continued. Dilandau looked at the girl next to him. What had happened? He could still feel all of the needle pricks. All of the poking and prodding. Pain! Then he was warm all over and the pain faded away and there she was. Very weird, something he would have to investigate. "All the teachers here are so boring. Are you listening Dilandau?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Hey slow down." They were passing Madeline's house and Dilandau didn't want to be spotted so he quickened his pace and Alana was having trouble keeping up with his long legs.  
  
"Stop being so slow," he retorted jumping a group of stairs at the next house.  
  
"Is this the place?"  
  
"No, I randomly go into people's houses,"  
  
"Ohore di noe macha!" Alana yelled at him as she caught up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Dilandau smiled. He had finally gotten a rise out of her. Dilandau knocked on the front door. An old balding servant answered the door. "We're here for leadership training."  
  
"Right this way please," the man said leading them into a makeshift classroom. It looked like a dinning room with all of the furniture replaced with desks. The servant stopped at the doorway "Albatou-san Aldolphus-sama wishes to see you before class."  
  
"Hai. Find us a desk,"  
  
"Of coarse Dilandau-sama," Alana said sarcastically. But the boy had other things on his mind. The young lord followed his escort to General Aldolphus's office. The commander sat at his desk within the huge room. Bookshelves lined the walls with leather bound strategies from the past.  
  
"You have something for me Dilandau." Every week the soldier had to turn in what Lord Aldophus liked to call his 'monster report'. It was a report from the madoushi about the fate of his prodigy. He took the sheet of paper from his soldier quickly he from his subordinate. Quickly he breezed through it. Basically it stated the Captain's fate was till not strong enough to overtake the Dragon. He would need more testing. He looked at the young man before him. His stiff posture eyes forward. Hopeful eyes. Eyes that prayed that he wouldn't have to so back to the sorcerers. The madoushi were feared for a reason. But the whole thing was out of his hands. This was what Emperor Dornkirk wanted, all Aldolphus had to do was train him. "Keep your appointment next week."  
  
"Yes Shogun." The older man rose from his seat and left the room, his soldier close behind. As they neared the make shift classroom they heard the sounds of a brawl.  
  
"What the hell?" questioned Aldolphus. Slowly he pushed open the door. Inside his young commanders were crowded in a mass. In the center of it all the only girl in the room was taking them on.  
  
"Alana," Dilandau whispered trying to get into the room.  
  
"Why do you care Dilandau?" the general grabbed the boy's arm.  
  
"I don't," he said stepping back. Why should he care. This happened all of the new commanders. It was like an initiation of sorts. If she survived the others would respect her. If not they had a new punching bag.  
  
"Attention," the commander of men yelled. Instantly all of the fighting stopped. "What's going on here Bouno, Smithson. How about you Hikaku?" Aldolphus stood next to the girl. "Is there anything wrong here?"  
  
"No sir, nothing at all."  
  
"Good. Not get these desks straightened." Within five seconds the room was perfect. Dilandau made his way into the room and sat next to the solo female. The girl was quickly trying to re-do her bun. With one hand she twisted her tresses into a knot.  
  
"You're lip is bleeding," Dilandau whispered. "Why didn't you tell on the others?" he whispered.  
  
"Why we're all soldiers ne" Alana replied with a wink. Aldolphus being a better general than teacher got right to point and explained nothing. His lecture was summarized into three sentences. Your troops are your own. Do with them what you must. But do not fail. As always the class let out early.  
  
"You two stay," Aldolphus ordered Dilandau and Alana. The two scared teens gave each other questionable glances. "What did you do?" Alana whispered.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Dilandau hissed. They watched as their lord pulled down a screen and wheeled in a projector. "Why doesn't he have us do that?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
" I have something to show you both." Aldolphus said turning on the projector. The machine flickered o revealing the inside of the auditorium. There were two students making their way down the lisle. They made their way down the center isle . The girl smiled and ran onto the stage. Laughing the boy chased her. When he 'caught her' two figures appeared from behind the curtains. The boy didn't notice the shadows behind him until it was too late. He was whacked in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Alana suddenly jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Aldolphus-shogun please allow me to explain." The girl had fear in her eyes.  
  
"Explain what?" The older man walked around the projector. Alana opened her mouth to speak. "I don't care. How do you expect to serve Zaibach if you leave crap like this behind." He emphasized his point with a blow to her stomach. Not at all prepared for the blow Alana dropped to her knees.  
  
"Please forgive me," she bowed her head while wrapping her arm around her stomach.  
  
"Don't let it happen again."  
  
"Don't you think that's rather harsh Shogun. After all they are only children," a voice called from the shadows. A tall man with a madoushi cape came into view.  
  
"Another madoushi," Dilandau growled.  
  
"This is Stratego Folken. He is in command of the floating fortress Vione. Your groups will be assigned there as soon as it finished being built.  
  
"I hope that together we can catch the Dragon,' he said extending his hand to Alana. The girl took it shakily as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Thank you," Alana whispered.  
  
"We're soldiers," Dilandau said crossing his arms. "Do not underestimate our abilities." He HATED the madoushi. The thought of serving under one of them was hell. Dilandau wouldn't have his life controlled boy one of those beasts.  
  
"Construction will be completed by next week," said Aldolphus.  
  
"Please forgive my asking," interjected Alana. "But I thought we were to finish the year here in order to do research on the Dragon?"  
  
"Emperor Dornkirk believes that the research can be completed abroad and that the Vione will be needed in battle," said the Strategos.  
  
"Of coarse," she said politely. Good, thought Dilandau. The thought of being here for another year was on his list of things he hated. And on the floating fortress he would only have to worry about one sorcerer.  
  
"Tell your troops of the change in plans."  
  
"Yes, General," the teens said in unison.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do you think of our new commander," Alana asked as they made their way outside.  
  
"I hate him," Dilandau spat. A sorcerer. A fucking sorcerer. It was just his luck. He was finally about to get out of their filthy hands and his new commander would be a madoushi.  
  
"I don't know. He seems nicer than Aldolphus-shogun." The couple began to descend the stone stairs of Aldolphus's house.  
  
"What did you say about my uncle?" an angry female voice called from the base.  
  
"Crap," Alana mumbled. "Hi sweetie!" she waved at Madeline.  
  
"Who are you calling sweetie? You awful girl I hate you. And if you are disloyal, my uncle will kill. Stupid foreigner," Madeline retorted attaching herself to Dilandau's arm.  
  
"Wow you are such a lady yourself Maddie,"  
  
"Dilandau-kun are you going to let her talk to me that way?" the blond questioned.  
  
"Yes, I think so," he grinned.  
  
"You are so silly sweet heart," she smiled up at him. Then she turned a venomous glance at the other girl. "Just remember one thing. One word from me and I can have you beaten. She found a sense of satisfaction in the few seconds of silence before Alana's response. Disrespectful girl she would show her.  
  
"My, how fortunate you are to have other people take care of your problems. You don't have to be responsible for anything?" Alana said sweetly. She took the posture of a 'proper girl' with her hands folded in front of her. "Ko ne moto ouy yori dedamonie."  
  
"You just insulted me didn't you?" the blonde questioned.  
  
"You're so sweet," the lady of shadows patted the other girl on the head. "I think I will leave you two love birds alone. Ja'ne" With that she headed toward campus.  
  
  
  
The next day had been changed from general education to primary focus classes. Apparently there were going to be a lot of students sent away to fight. So the teachers decided Calculus wouldn't be as helpful as swordsmanship. At the sorcery building the students were hard at work thinking of ways to make the lives of the soldiers better. (A/N yeah right.) The only thing going on was labs and tests. The professors had the students running from room to room trying to fill them with as much information as possible because a majority of their students would be placed on floating fortresses.  
  
The lady of shadows was no exception. It was late afternoon before she had had a chance to eat. If I touch another test tube I'm going to scream, she thought. She made her way to the center of the Madoushi building. It was the largest building on campus (even though it contained the least amount of students), and unbeknownst to most outsiders there was a beautiful garden in the center. Alana stretched out on the grass. This is nice, the shadow girl thought closing her eyes allowing the smell of cut grass and flowers fill her soul. Everything in Zaibach was so mechanical it was nice to at least have a sense of freedom that nature gave.  
  
"Hikaku-kun, Hikaku-kun," a voice called to her. Drawing her out of the world flowers and sunshine. Taking her back to Zaibach.  
  
"Did someone call me?" she asked slowly opening her eyes. Her vision focused quickly.  
  
"It's me Samson, Samson Ojon." Before her stood one of the three geeky guys from class. The young man kneeled beside her. "Would you like some company?"  
  
"Sure," she rose to a sitting position.  
  
"Have you already bought your lunch?" he asked pulling out a brown bag.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled raising a similar bag. "I used this," she held up a plastic card. None of the had money. Aldolphus-shogun and told them that the card would take care of any expenses that they would need on campus.  
  
"Oh you have a meal card," the boy replied pushing up his thick glasses. "I have one too. They laughed. "Oh no it's playtime for the freaks." Samson's smile faded away as a group of ten children came into the garden. Behind them a few beast-people watched them play. Lastly a girl with cropped blond hair and a dog-man walked into the daylight together. All of the little kids crowded around the girl. She laughed scooping them into her arms.  
  
"Freaks?" It just looked like a group of kids playing.  
  
"Yeah they are the test subjects of our elder's experiments," Ojon said unwrapping his sandwich.  
  
"What kind of experiments?" Alana took a closer look at the little kids. All of them wore hospital bracelets on both of their wrists.  
  
"Fate. They are tested for good luck and fate alteration."  
  
"But they're children," Alana didn't know what to say. Were her teachers actually 'practicing' on these people? "What about the older girl?"  
  
"Oh that's Celena their prodigy. She's their first successful fate altered soldier."  
  
"She's a soldier?" The girl before them looked around their age but at the same time as childlike as the others. Her caretaker, a dog-man, watched with the other beast-people as their charges brought them treasures from the ground. The girl's blue eyes dances with joy as the children chased each other.  
  
"Yeah. You know I don't think I have every seen her outside of this building," Alana's classmate scratched his head as he finished his lunch. "Do you want that?" the pointed to her fruit cocktail.  
  
" No, go ahead,"  
  
"Thanks!" Happily the boy opened the lid and swallowed it whole. " I have a lab to prepare for so I have to go. Matane!"  
  
"Oh okay Ja'ne," Alana said not paying attention. She was startled when a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's for the good of our future," Ojon said with an encouraging grin.  
  
"If you say so." Alana looked up at him.  
  
"Well ja'ne." Alana watched her friend walk away. A fate altered soldier. Her thoughts turned toward the girl. She was picking flowers now. Bringing huge bouquets to her caretaker. Suddenly the girl sprinted after something unseen. Whatever it was led her in the direction of Alana. The girl jumped in the air catching whatever it was landing in front of the shadow. Celena grinned as she slowly opened her hands.  
  
"Would you like to see it?" the pretty blonde smiled her hands extended.  
  
"Sure." She's so sweet, thought Alana. How could she be a soldier? Celena opened he fingers just enough for her new friend to see the fluttery creature inside. "It's really pretty. What are you going to do with it?" A confused look spread across the girl's face a few seconds later it was replaced with a grin. Celena popped the unsuspecting butterfly into her mouth. Alana rushed forward quickly her hands on either sides of Celena's face.  
  
"Oh goddess. Please open your mouth," she pleaded. The blue-eyed girl shook her head happily. It had been a while since she had had a friend her size to play with. She was having so much fun as the girl tried to coax her to open her mouth. Idea. Celena hopped to her feet and ran away from the garden. To her delight her new friend followed her. She would have laughed but that would make her let go of her prize.  
  
"Celena," a voice called out to her. A few feet in front of the running girl stood her caretaker. He had his arms spread wide. The 15-year- old rushed into his embrace giver her friend time to catch up to her.  
  
"Please open your mouth," Alana said to the grinning girl.  
  
"Let it go Celena," the dog-man said sternly. The girl opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Miraculously the butterfly was unharmed and flew away.  
  
"Ugata," Alana sighed dropping to her knees. Running in this heavy clothing took more energy than she had expected.  
  
"Please forgive her," the dog-man said on bended knee. "Celena can be rather wild at times."  
  
"Oh it's okay," Alana said catching her breathe.  
  
"Please forgive my asking but are you one of the soldiers of light?" he asked humbly. No one had ever asked her that before.  
  
"Why?" Alana asked bringing up her guard. Did everyone on Zaibach know about their arrival?  
  
"I have many wonderful things about your people. Such as the soldiers of light protect innocents from losing their purity," he continued.  
  
"How do you know of all this?" Alana asked. A large majority of Gaea didn't even know that her homeland existed, even less knew of its culture.  
  
"Before I was captured I lived with a pack that visited Olong regularly. I beg of you, if you are one of these soldiers please protect this girl's innocence." The dog-man placed his head on the ground. Celena, who had no idea what was going on, did the same. Alana looked at the two people before her.  
  
"Excuse me sir what's your name?"  
  
"Jajuka my lady."  
  
"Mr. Jajuka, I …I want to help you both but, tomorrow my soldiers and I are being sent away." She felt awful; after all it was her responsibility to help anyone who needed it. "But I can pray for her safety and if we should meet again will do my best to protect her."  
  
"We thank you," Jajuka said humbly before they rose to their feet. "Come Celena, we have to go." The pretty girl hopped to her feet and took another look at her new friend and protector. Alana looked up at the girl sweetly who smiled back. "Bye," she squealed as she skipped back to the group.  
  
"Whoa, that was interesting," she sighed heavily. Aoke wouldn't believe the type of day she was having.  
  
"Hikaku," a manly voice yelled at her from behind. Quickly she hopped to her feet wrapping her hands respectfully before her.  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"You were speaking with Jajuka," the sorcerer said.  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"In case you haven't been told already all experiments are kept within this building. Understood?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Across campus at Home Economic building. Class 32C was in the cooking lab. May Ling, Layla, and Lilith stood around the oven watching their cookies bake. The three girls watched them brown in awe. They knew how to hunt, gather, and cook  
  
But baking was something completely new to them.  
  
"You know this is almost fun," whispered Lilith. Her friends nodded in unison.  
  
"Now remember ladies give these cookies to someone special," called the teacher as she walked down the isles of stoves.  
  
"We're supposed to give these to people?" questioned May Ling. "But I want to eat them."  
  
"Maybe I could give them to Chesta?" said Layla hopefully.  
  
"You two have become very close ne?" May Ling giggled. The couple had been having lunch everyday that week.  
  
"Yeah, he's really sweet I can't wait until Alana-sama allows us to date. I really want to ask him out."  
  
"I know this whole getting to know our surroundings thing sucks," said May Ling.  
  
"Excuse me." All three girls turned away from the stove. A curly blond haired girl faced them.  
  
"Yes," May Ling said rising to her feet.  
  
"I can tell by your awe of baking you are not planning to be housewives," the girl smirked.  
  
"Actually we're soldiers," said Lilith crossing her arms.  
  
"My, perhaps you know a friend of mine," Madeline smiled brightly at the girls before her. She was right these girls were with that awful girl. "Do you know Alana Hikaku?"  
  
"She's our…" Layla started but May Ling stopped her.  
  
"We know of her."  
  
"That's wonderful," the girl slapped her hands together over- enthusiastically "Would you please give this to her for me." The girl produced a note on pretty paper handing it to Lilith.  
  
"IF we see her we'll be sure and pass it along." May Ling offered flatly looking the other in the eye.  
  
"Thank you very much," the blonde bowed slightly. "Your cookies are burning." All three shadows whipped around to make an attempt to save the cookies. They grabbed ovenmits and while Layla opened the oven Lilith and May Ling grabbed the smoking cookies. Who set the hot cookie sheet on top of the stove.  
  
"They don't look that bad," Layla said as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Maybe we aren't meant to bake," said Lilith. "After all this is our third patch of cookies."  
  
"That was the girl from the other day," muttered May Ling  
  
"What?" The other two turned toward her.  
  
"The one with Dilandau-sama?" said Lilith.  
  
"Do you think she's after Alana-sama?" Layla asked. Had they been given a love letter?  
  
"Baka." Her friends threw their ovenmits at her.  
  
  
  
Alana walked into the training hall alone. She had finished her last lab early and was the first person there. The hall looked rather empty. Not for the obvious reason but because of the alarming amount of space. There was only one thing to do with this much space. There's only one thing to do with this much space, Alana thought. Taking in a breath she threw her arms in the air and began tumbling through the air. Up, down, up, down, the world spun around her. Until she hit the wall. Luckily, she was able to land in a makeshift back bend with her feet planted against the wall.  
  
"That could have been bad," she said aloud returning to a standing position. "All I need is to be found plastered to a wall," she stretched her arms. "It's not like I haven't had an interesting day already." Alana stopped. Celena. I wonder what she's doing now, Alana thought laying on the ground.  
  
************  
  
  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" A voice called out to her. Alana's eyes snapped open. Above her, her best friend had positioned herself above Alana's head in a handstand. "We were wondering if you would like to join us for training," her green eyes filled with laughter.  
  
"I wasn't asleep," Alana pushed Aoke's arms catching her friend in her arms. (In the background someone fainted at the yuri-ish scene.)  
  
"Yeah right," Aoke said resting on her elbows. "You were snoring," she leaned forward and whispered into Alana's ear. (Someone else faints.)  
  
"No I wasn't," Alana yelled as her friend rolled off. The redhead burst out laughing. "Aoke."  
  
"You are so gullible." At that moment the captain of the Dragon Slayers approached.  
  
"Viore, Guimel what are you doing on the floor?" He nudged the two unconscious boys with his foot. Both of them had little blood puddles that started with their noses. "Get up idiots." Then he noticed the two girls on the floor. "Oh." Dilandau marched over to them. "Stop distracting my men!"  
  
"What are you talking about," Alana replied confused.  
  
"I keep telling you that guys is nuts," Aoke said standing and offering her hand. "Come on."  
  
"Hai, hai," the girl rose to her feet. The two girls walked to the rest of the group. "Do you smell cookies? What do you guys have?" May Ling broke away from the group with a plate of cookies.  
  
"Awww honey you baked," the second in –command patted the other girl on the head.  
  
"Just eat the damn cookies," she forced the plate upon her friends.  
  
"This is our tenth attempt," Layla said grabbing a handful. "I think we wasted enough food to feed us for a month. Oh Chesta!" the girl headed toward the Dragon Slayers.  
  
"Our teacher said that we have to give these to people," muttered May Ling with a frown on her face. "Oh yeah that girl that we were laughing at the other day asked us to deliver this to you Alana," she handed her lady the note. The other girl took the note mumbling a thank you through a mouthful of cookies. "Layla thinks it's a love letter," she said as her leader opened the pretty pink paper. Alana scanned the not and almost chocked on the baked goods in her mouth. "Is it?" Aoke took the sheet of paper and read it while patting Alana on the back.  
  
"She's challenging her to a duel right after training today."  
  
"Why today?" asked May Ling.  
  
"Because we are leaving tomorrow," Alana rasped regaining her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah," the thought dawned on May Ling. "Well don't hurt her too much," she continued taking the plate away.  
  
"Alright, let's get started," Dilandau, yelled from the center of the room. "Today we are working on swordsmanship. Pair up and work on drills. When you are warmed up you can spare."  
  
"Hai." Everyone made their way toward the sword rack and began pairing up.  
  
"Dilandau-sama has had us sparring a lot lately," Chesta said to Layla. Unfortunately the young girl wasn't listening, she was too busy gawking at the smallest Dragon Slayer. She was in love with his innocent behavior. Not to mention his beautiful blue eyes. "Don't you agree Layla? Layla?"  
  
"I'm sorry what?" the girl said leaning in close frightening him.  
  
"Umm, umm,"  
  
"Yes Chesta?" Layla took hold of his arm.  
  
"Down girl," Lilith said suddenly pulling the unwilling girl away from her prey. "You're going to be my partner."  
  
"But I want to partner up with Chesta." Layla huffed grabbed a sword.  
  
"This is training not playtime. You can pounce on him later."  
  
"Oh I will," Layla giggled. A few feet away the first and second of shadows were also getting their swords.  
  
"I suck at sword play," sighed Alana.  
  
"I know," replied Aoke. " I've only been beating you for ten years."  
  
"Man I hope that Madeline doesn't beat me," she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. That little doll can't beat you. She probably won't even be able to pick up a blade."  
  
"Thanks Aoke,"  
  
"Alana.' The two girls turned toward Dilandau. " You're my partner." The boy had a stern look on his face and a death grip on his sword. Great, thought Alana, this is what I need right now.  
  
"Lady?" Aoke whispered.  
  
"It's okay Aoke. I'll partner with him today," she replied. Uneasily the redhead walked away all the while eyeing the boy. Dilandau stormed towards her. His eyes were ablaze with blood lust. He was making Alana rather anxious but she covered it with smile. "Your girlfriend wrote me a little note today."  
  
"I know it was a death threat," he charged not bothering with fundamentals.  
  
"Hey," the other replied taken off guard. Quickly she blocked his straight blow. "Are you trying to kill me?" The young man stepped back into a defensive stance.  
  
"No, I'm going to kill you," he rushed at her again. Dilandau slashed from every direction. Heat emanated from his very being. This wasn't sparring; he was after blood, Alana thought blocking another blow. It didn't help that he was one of the most skilled swordsmen in Zaibach and she well wasn't. Something about the weight of the blades always kept her off balance. So instead of trying to fight back she stayed on the defensive. Luckily, where Dilandau had strength and force on his side. She had agility and speed. So far the blows that she couldn't block she could side step. The two fighters began moving through the room (mostly because of Alana backing up). They knocked aside other pairs. Soon all of the other fighting in the room stopped and the attention turned toward their leaders.  
  
"I hate you. I hate you," Dilandau said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why?" Alana whispered, her concentration faltering for a moment. Big mistake. The silver-haired boy took that opportunity to cut across her chest. Alana hadn't been quick enough to completely block the blow but she had avoided getting cut in half. Alana jumped back landing against the wall with such force that she dropped her sword. Instantly there was a blade against her throat.  
  
"You are useless," her opponent said stepping closer. All of the fear faded away from Alana's eyes. With a flick of her wrists her steel fans cut through the sleeves of her shirt and appeared in her hands. As Dilandau brought down his sword for the finishing blow she blocked it with the closed fans. Next, she kicked him in the chest with all of her strength. Launching the young man several feet.  
  
"I am NOT useless," she screamed lunging after him. Within seconds Dilandau was on his feet ready to meet her attack. An attack that never came. Both were restrained by their soldiers.  
  
"Please calm down Dilandau-sama," Chesta pleaded holding onto his lord's arm. Gatti held the other. In front of Dilandau three more Dragon Slayers kept him from walking forward. Aoke, Laurel, and Layla restrained their lady who calmed down rather quickly.  
  
"Get off of me," Dilandau ordered breaking away. The young man turned away from the group and headed for the locker room.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Gatti completely confused. "Excuse me Alana-sama are you okay?" he asked looking at her torn shirt.  
  
"If he hurt you I'll kill him," Aoke said clenching her fists.  
  
"I'm fine," Alana attempted to give a confident smile. "But I think someone should check on Dilandau.  
  
  
  
Above the chaos on a forgotten balcony two black cloaked figures watched. "He failed," said the balding figure with glasses.  
  
"Not a problem, accidents happen in battle," said the other with a crooked nose. Slowly the figures disappeared into the darkness.  
  
  
  
After everything calmed down Alana dismissed everyone. Telling them to rest up for tomorrow's departure. At present Alana and Aoke were the only ones left in the hall. Aoke had showered and changed back into her school clothes. Alana traded her torn shirt for a blue tank top she borrowed from Gatti. The two sat in silence waiting for the challenger. Sadly, Aoke watched her lady. The other girls sat forlorn on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest resting her head in her arms.  
  
Aoke wanted to reach out to her friend but there was nothing she could do to comfort her. They were far away from home and it was up to Alana alone to bear the burden of keeping the Shadow Girls safe.  
  
"To no way dela ha? (I wonder if he's okay?)" Alana said lifting her head slightly.  
  
" Chi ne la do ke ne da to go ne. (How can you be worried about him after what he did.),"Aoke said a little louder harsher than she would have liked.  
  
"Sorry," Alana switched back into the language of Gaea. "I guess I am being silly."  
  
"What are you sorry for?" In the doorway stood two figures, Madeline and Dilandau. So that's where he went, thought Aoke standing in front of her leader. Alana had volunteered Gatti to check on the mean boy but returned without him.  
  
"Are you the one who challenged Alana-sama?"  
  
"Yes I am," Madeline walked into the room wearing fitted pants and a matching white blouse.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Dilandau repeated. He had also changed back into his school uniform.  
  
"I am sorry for the pain that I am going to inflict on your girlfriend," a low guttural voice called from behind Aoke. Everyone turned. Alana stood with her feet planted, her fists clenched at her sides, and fire in her eyes. "Sword" Hurriedly Aoke grabbed one of the swords off of the wall and handed it to her lady. From a sword belt at her side Madeline drew her blade. "Shall we?" The girl charged. Unlike her beloved she was not skilled. Alana smashed through the initial attack and pushed Madeline to the ground.  
  
"I'm going to beat you," Madeline yelled rising to her feet. "I hate you."  
  
"You know I am really getting tired of you and your psycho lover," Alana retorted pushing the girl down a second time. "You are hateful people. How can you live with so much anger?" Alana was on the brink.  
  
"Shut up," the other girl screamed slashing at her opponent. Steel met steel as Alana met every blow. "You will not take him away from me!!!"  
  
"That's it we're finished," Alana said. In two strokes she disarmed the other girl. Scared she fell to the ground.  
  
"I still won't let you have Dilandau-kun!" Madeline screamed from a sitting position, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Aoke." The redhead took Alana's sword, returning it to the wall. "Goodbye Madeline." Alana walked toward to the locker room. As she passed the doorway the sound of clapping caught her attention.  
  
"You're not completely useless," said Dilandau. Alana stopped in her tracks and turned toward him.  
  
"I didn't fight for you." There was a few moments of silence. "What happened to the guy I met on Olong?" she said softly.  
  
"He's dead," the young man stated sternly. The two locked into a deep gaze. Alana was the first to look away.  
  
"Understood," she put on her soldier's face. "Until tomorrow Captain Albatou," she walked into the locker room with her second in command at her heels.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minna-san what do you think. Please be kind and review I greatly appreciate all the reviews that I receive. I also try to make it a point to try and read the stories of those that read mine. (Fair play ne?) I hope you enjoyed the story please join us on the Vione onegai.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ume Small Lady Michiru 


	8. On the vione part 1

Disclaimers: All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's notes: I am so sorry for taking so long to post. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. But don't worry the next one is coming along smoothly and it should be out shortly. I would like to give a special thanks to Otaku pitcher and Magical Dream. You guys are the greatest!!!! Thanks again. Don't forget to be kind and read and review.  
  
  
  
Folken stood on the upper rafters of the hanger. Below his soldier and staff was lining up for his approval. What had his file said were there actually two thousand people under his command? In all he had five hundred soldiers. The rest were workers who kept the floating fortress up and running. Folken was happy to be leaving the capital. He had been there for almost seven years. It had taken a little convincing but Dornkirk-sama finally gave him approval to start plans for the Vione. His lord kept protesting that the Strategos needed to stay in Zaibach. After all he did make the major battle strategies. At the moment his main priority was to find the Dragon. Dornkirk had made that very clear. The green haired young man hoped his conclusions about the Dragon were wrong. I can't worry about that now, he thought looking down again. Anyone else would have bee scared to death of such a height but not Folken. When he was growing up in Fanelia he would climb to the top of his home and see how high could go. The cool air rushing around him was a stress reliever. Below him Folken looked at all of the people under his command. His attention was drawn to the red armor of one particular soldier. It was the young boy from the other day. Dilandau Albatou? There wasn't a lot in his file. Just another orphan that turned into a soldier apparently this orphan did better than most he was the leader of the Dragon Slayers. Folken watched the young man slap one of his soldiers. The poor little blond boy collapsed to the ground. I'll have to watch that one, thought Folken. Well I should make my way down. The Strategos released the snaps of his cape revealing his bare chest. The upper half of his suit hung around his waist. With a great burst of energy his white wings burst free.  
  
  
  
The Shadow Girls walked up the platform that led to the entrance to the hanger of the Vione. That morning they had received their armor. The girls' few possessions had already been transported to their new home. The group stopped few feet before the open door. "Get into ranks," yelled Aoke. "We want to make a good impression." Quickly the sixteen girls broke into two lines behind their leader. With Alana in front they marched into the fortress. They made their way into the empty space beside the Dragon Slayers. "At ease," yelled Aoke. The young girls relaxed and began to look around them. "There are so many people here," whispered Alana. "I know it's like a floating city," responded her second. "I bet a place like this would look huge to a bunch of back wood trash like you." The lady of shadows rolled her eyes. Aoke had to bite her tongue. "Do you have a problem Captain?" The silver haired boy smiled wickedly. Perhaps today would be a good day, he thought. "Only you." His prey closed the distance between them her violet eyes blaze. "You irk me," she said through gritted teeth. In the back of her mind she wished she were taller. At the moment she had to look up to the boy. "Do I?" he feigned shock. "The Strategos approaches make way," yelled a uniformed man. "Until later Dilandau." Alana nodded to Aoke. "Attention," she yelled to her 'sisters'. The huge metal double doors of the hanger opened revealing the rather tall Strategos of all Zaibach. As he passed the people either bowed or saluted depending on their position. Every now and again he would stand and speak to a few individuals. His next stop was in front of the Dragon Slayers speaking a few words to their leader. Dilandau pointed to Gatti and they fell behind the Strategos. Even though Dilandau and Gatti were two of the taller Slayers they looked like small children behind the man. When he approached the Kaji no Shojo Alana tried to stand a little straighter. As expected her new commander stopped before her. "Strategos," she saluted. "It is good to see you again," Folken said with his stoic expression. "I need you and one of your soldiers to follow me." "Yes sir." She waved Aoke to her side and they become part of Folken's entourage. The quintet made their way back toward the hanger doors. Patiently waiting, the uniformed man who had spoken before stood. "This is Lieutenant Brag. He will be showing you to your accommodations," the Strategos looked at Aoke and Gatti. "If you'll follow me," Lt. Brag said taking the seconds away. As they departed Folken began walking down the corridor. "Where are you taking us?" demanded Dilandau. "I intend to personally give you a tour of the ship." "That is very nice of you Strategos," Alana said politely "Stupid he is treating us like children," Dilandau spat. "You are children," Folken pointed out without turning around or breaking his stride. "We're soldiers!"Dilandau was sure he heard the older man chuckle. "What's so funny?" the thirteen year old snarled. The Strategos turned away from him and pushed the elevator button. The young man gave his new commander a death stare even when the elevator doors opened his ruby eyes were locked on the taller man. This should be an interesting journey, Alana thought as entered the elevator.  
  
Lt. Brag turned out to be a very quiet man. He barely spoke two words to the teens behind him. So Aoke decided to make conversation. "You're Gatti right," she said to the guy at her side. He had shaggy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. "Yeah, what's your name?" he smiled down at the pretty red head beside him. He has a good smile, she thought. "Aoke Medava," Aoke looked into his eyes. "You have a nice smile." Aoke's green eyes flashed flirtasouly. "Umm thank you," Gatti blushed. "Here are you assigned lodgings," said Lt. Brag. Before them a wooden set of double doors with the words 'Those who hunt dragons' in bold letters. Behind the letters a huge land dragon curled in a resting position was curved in the center. "Whoa," whispered Aoke. The older man pushed open the doors to reveal a carpet-lined hallway. On the right blue nameplates were the names of the Dragon Slayers indicated their living arrangements. It was the same for the Shadow Girls only the nameplates were lavender. Gatti walked over to one of the doors and brushed his fingers across the nameplate. Wow, he thought, all of our hard work is finally paying off. "You know these quarters are second only to Lord Folken's wing," Lt. Brag said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Really," asked Aoke reached down to feel the carpet. "Yes. All of your gear should be in the gym, back that way," he pointed. "You mean there's more," she smiled. "Shall we go?" she asked Gatti. "I need to get back to the bridge," said the Lt. making his way through the doors. "Thank you," the teens said in unison. "What?" Aoke asked looking at a grinning Gatti. "Nothing," he shied away. "We should probably get back." "You are probably right. We can look around when we get back." Reluctantly they exited the beautiful lodgings and headed back to the hanger. "So is there some brokenhearted guy on Olong because of you?" Gatti flirted. "No, but my girlfriend was pretty upset," Aoke replied. "We broke up a few weeks before graduation. "Girlfriend?" Gatti said deflated. "So you don't like boys?" "I never really thought about it," Aoke scratched her head. "Never really thought about it?" he sweat dropped. "Well there weren't that many boys aloud on campus and the ones that were near my age only wanted to get married. I mean geez I'm only thirteen who is even thinking about marriage." "Really, here it's usually the other way around,"he laughed. There was a chance, a slim one, but still a chance. "So are you and Alana-sama?" "No we're just friends. Are you and Dilandau-sama?" "No," he shook his head. "You know Gatti I think you and I are going to get along fine," Aoke patted him on the back. "I hope so," he whispered looking into her eyes again. "What?" "Nothing." The two made their way back to the hanger. Gatti didn't have a chance to talk to Aoke until after their comrades were moving into their dorm rooms. "This place alone makes up for all our hard work," said Dalet as he grabbed his stuff from the gym floor. "I wouldn't go that far. Maybe if they feed us real food every now and again that would be perfect," said Gatti picking up his lord's bag. The Shadow Dragon wing (as they lovingly dubbed it) consisted of a gymnasium, living quarters, a communal bathroom, and a huge library (filled with almost every book every written in Gaea.) Gatti carried Dilandau's stuff down the hallway of their living quarters until he reached that door with the nameplate Dilandau Albatou on it. Gatti stepped into one of the nicest rooms he had ever seen. "Isn't this nice?" the brown haired young man turned to see Aoke only a few feet away. "Shouldn't you be in Lady Alana's quarters?" The redhead opened the door behind her. There on a bright violet nameplate read Alana Hikaku. Gatti looked across the length of the room for the first time. There were two full-sized beds. On either side of the room two wooden desks and matching chairs. The only thing dividing the room was a thick velvet curtain that could be drawn. Even drawn, one half of the room was bigger than any of the other quarters. The only things the two commanders would have to share would be the balcony and bathroom. "Lord Dilandau is not going to like this," Gatti whispered. "Yeah Alana is going to throw a hissy fit," said Aoke as she set her lady's bag on what she assumed would be her bed. "I can't wait for them to get here." "Why do you say that?" asked a puzzled Gatti. Had he misjudged her? No sane person would want to see Lord Dilandau angry. "They are just going to start yelling and screaming." "I know," Aoke smiled. "Alana-sama hardly ever got angry until we came here. It's almost funny to see her blow her top when she's with you lord," Aoke laughed at the thought. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"It sounds like people yelling." Suddenly Alana burst through her door. Her fists were clenched and her jaw set. The sound of a growl filled the room. "Welcome home sunshine," Aoke smiled at her leader. Dilandau came through the other door with the Strategos behind him. "No," the violet-eyed girl looked around the room. "Somebody's going to pay for this," Dilandau growled. Suddenly Alana burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. "Why are you laughing," the fire eyed boy demanded. "I'm laughing because if I don't I would be screaming," Alana continued. "This is a huge cosmic joke." "This is unacceptable," Dilandau turned toward the older man behind him. "Strategos," he sneered. "These quarters are sufficient for your rank," the stoic figure replied. "Unacceptable. I can't share a room with that heathen," Dilandau said through gritted teeth. "Heathen?" Alana raised an eyebrow. For a moment she forget she was a soldier and was ready to hit the boy in front of her commander. Luckily Aoke grabbed her arms before she could attack. "You could move to the servants quarters in the lower decks," Folken said without emotion. "That would suit you better," Alana smiled mischievously. "Shut up," Dilandau yelled. "Then it is settled," the Strategos interrupted the yelling match. "Because you are officers you may change this room to your liking. Get settled in and I will see you all this evening," Folken turned away from the children and left to his own lodgings. "This evening?" Aoke asked releasing her lady's arm. "We're testing some type of mobile units this evening," Alana said unzipping her heavy leather uniform jacket. "This thing is hot." "Some of us are proud to wear it," Dilandau spat casually rubbing his hand across his own shiny armor. "I don't know why. I mean it's not like you earned it or anything," Alana placed her hands on her hips. "I guess courting the Shogun's niece can take you places ne, Dilandau?" "What did you say?" the boy stormed across the room. "Nothing Dilly-chan," Alana said drawing the velvet divider, leaving him to yell at the curtain. "Uh. Dilandau-sama," Gatti whispered he wondered if he was supposed to tell the others Slayers about this evening. "Leave!" "Yes sir."  
  
  
  
That evening both groups met in the guymelef hanger. Much to Dilandau's frustration the Shadows wore their leather uniforms minus the armor, gloves, and heavy overskirt. What's the point of wearing the damn thing, he thought. But he had better things to do at the moment than fight with the stupid girl. Dilandau had to make sure that their madoushi commander knew that he was the best soldier in Zaibach. If he messed up in any way he was sure that the other bastards would come for him. Dilandau was too close to let them bring him back. Maybe if he were lucky they would see that he was a good soldier and leave him alone. The Strategos had assigned the Dragon Slayers a guymelef unit and paired them up with the Shadows (according to rank). Apparently part of their mission was also to be test dummies for Folken's newest technological creations. At the moment the thirty-two teens were lined up in front of their units listening to Folken's instructions. "For the first few test runs you will do a few classic formations. Next I will give you commands from the Vione to test to capabilities of the guymelefs. Alana your group won't have to really do anything today but get aquatinted with the units." "Yes Strategos," "All of you will hear my voice over the comm. System go ahead enter the guymelefs." "Yes sir." Folken watched the young people the machines of his design. They should home with their families, he thought, not as soldiers. Quickly he shook off the thought, they were fighting for a better world. When he heard the sound of the gears turning he left the hanger. (Author's note. Inside the cockpit there was enough space for two people. The pilot stepped inside a cylindrical chamber filled with sensors that covered their arms and legs. Behind the pilot here were straps for a person to stand against back hatch that could be opened by manually or by a control next to the pilot. ) Aoke strapped herself in as Gatti began turning the guymelef. Quickly a translucent liquid began filling the chamber until it covered his shoulders. "Gatti look out," she yelled trying to undo the straps. She was taken back when she heard the boy laugh. "Gatti?" "It's okay. This stuff makes it easier to move," he called behind him. "Sorry," she whispered embarrassed. "It's okay," he called to her. "Aoke." "Yeah?" "Move to the hanger door," Lord Folken's voice echoed inside the guymelef. " As soon as you exit the hanger form the alpha pattern. The sixteen guymelefs formed a triangle formation in the doorway of the hanger. On Folkens's command they launched themselves into the open skies like huge metal birds taking flight. None of the Shadows had ever experienced anything like this. "Sugoi," Alana whispered from her place in Dilandau's guymelef. For a moment the freefall was close to frightening. When the flight engine flicked on it felt as if huge wings had opened bringing them into heaven. This is one of the coolest things I have ever experienced, thought Alana. She looked at the silver head before her. He controlled the great machine with such ease. I want to learn how to control one of these things, Alana made up her mind. Meanwhile in the guymelef shared with Migel, Layla leaned against the wall. He seemed nice enough. "Alternate attack pattern A17," Dilandau-sama's voice filled the machine. Layla didn't know how she felt about him yet. On one side he seemed like a strong commander but on the other hand he's mean to Alana. He can't be completely bad if Chesta likes him. Oh decision, decisions, she thought sighing. Well her loyalty was to Alana. This is boring, Layla thought crossing her fingers behind her head. Before her Migel moved his arms guiding the guymelef. They didn't have this type of technology on Olong. Kibono Hikari Ojyo-sama banded it years ago. The great lady would say it was inviting war to our homeland. Many people believed one of the main reasons why she sent her soldiers away was to learn about the rest of Gaea to make sure Olong wouldn't became defenseless. Out of boredom Layla began to lightly bang her head against the panel. Dilandau missed the feel of a guymelef. He loved everything about them especially the feel of the cool metal that encased him. Not to mention the great power that came with controlling the huge machines. As far as he knew only Zaibach had guymelefs that flew. For that alone the soldier had to give Folken credit. "Begin Beta." "Dilandau-sama!" Migel's voice called over the comm. System. "Layla's fallen." Before Dilandau's eyes a dark blur dropped at a rapid rate. He couldn't utter a word as something pushed his head down and the front hatch opened. A second figure sliced through the heavens at an alarming rate. With a thud she grabbed the other and taking off her leather jacket at the same time. One arm around the unconscious form she used the jacket as a parachute to slow their drop. One of the guymelefs broke from formation dropping under the falling women. When it was directly beneath them it tilted at an angle and opened the front hatch taking the two women inside the guymelef's embrace. Dilandau called for all of the units to return to the Vione. Chesta jumped out of his guymelef with Lilith close on his heels. Next Alana stood in the hatchway, Layla unconscious in her arms. Chesta opened his arms, while biting his lip. I have to remain calm, he kept telling himself, she's okay, and she has to be okay. "Chesta," his commander called from behind. "Hai Dilandau-sama," Chesta didn't take his eyes off Alana. The lady released her grip on the unconscious soldier who landed in Chesta's waiting arms. When he had her safely in his grasp the small soldier prepared for the wrath of his lord. He didn't have to wait long. Dilandau's slammed into Chesta's face. Normally Chesta would have fallen to his knees and pleaded forgiveness but he forced himself to stand for Layla's sake. "Forgive me Dilandau-sama," he mumbled preparing for the second blow. I can't fall down, he thought closing his eyes. The slap never came. Slowly Chesta opened his eyes between he and Dilandau-sama, Alana-sama held his wrists in an iron grip. Her hair hung loosely around her like a cape. When had that happened, he thought amazed. "Chesta take Layla to the infirmary," Alana said not taking her eyes off of Dilandau. "May Ling tell the Strategos we're back." "Hai," both soldiers nodded. He's going to beat me later, Chesta thought as he hurried down the corridors. He was almost of earshot when he heard the commanders give a dismissal. Layla please be okay, Chesta's thoughts returned to the unconscious girl in his arms.  
  
"Let go of me," Dilandau spat at his captor. Alana released his wrist non- chalantly. "What the hell was that," the big boy growled. "If you ever." "If I ever what Dilandau?" Alana placed her hands on her hips. "You put one of my soldiers in danger." "I didn't build the guymelefs," "I don't mean that BAKA!! You were trying to knock Chesta down." "I'll do what I please with my soldiers." It was Dilandau's turn to place his hands on his hips. "Not when it involves my girls." Alana was starting to get angry. "If he had fallen down and hurt her even worse I would have to hurt you." "Oh you would hurt me?" Dilandau sneered. Out of nowhere he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. "You won't do anything to me." Bloodlust began to fill his crimson eyes. His prey tried to squirm out of his grasp but to no avail. The way he had her pinned Alana was a rag doll dangling against the wall. "And you forgot who I am," Alana said through gritted teeth. She grabbed her captor's thumbs pulling them in opposite directions. As his grip lessened she kicked him in the chest using the wall for leverage. The force sent Dilandau flying several feet away, bouncing on the ground when he landed. Alana walked to where he had fallen. "If you weren't such a jerk we wouldn't have to keep fighting," she said straddling him. Alana grabbed a handful of his hair with her other she raised into a fist. "Baka," she whispered throwing a blow at his face. It was caught by Dilandau's face. "Never the face," he opened his fiery eyes rolling over and pinning him beneath her. Learning from the last time he closed the space between their bodies. Alana writhed beneath his grip. The best she could do was move her legs between his own. "You can't do you little trick now." "You are so vain," Alana raised her knee delivering a very low blow. "Ja'ne Dilandau," she whispered rolling the shocked young man off of her. "I guess spending all that time as Madeline's boy toy would make you that way. It's too bad some of us had to work for our positions." The flustered girl rose to her feet leaving him alone with her words. Outside Aoke waited patiently. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. On the opposite wall Gatti stood watching her. "So why are you still here?" he asked after they were dismissed. "Waiting for Alana," she said softly. "Oh yeah I have to wait for Dilandau-sama." "Really," the girl smiled. Gatti had hoped that they could talk some more but as their leaders took longer than necessary she clammed up. Aoke's expression went from soft to fierce as they waited. When her lady finally left the hanger Aoke gave a quick 'ja'ne' before sprinting off. I guess I'll try later, he thought. A few moments later his own leader burst through the doors. "Didn't earn my position my ass," he muttered. "Gatti?" "Hai Dilandau-sama," he stood at attention. Hopefully his lord wouldn't be angry with him for being there. Suspiciously a grin spread across his face.  
  
"You're just the person I was looking for. Follow me." A wicked grin spread across his leader's face. "H.hai Dilandau-sama.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minna-sama what do you think so far. I am trying to tone down the Japanese a little. I hope it is okay? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think I am trying very hard to get the next chapter out. If you have any suggestions tell me I would love to hear them. Thanks for reading!!! * Ume * 


	9. On the Vione Part

Disclaimer as the same as always.

Author's notes: I am soooo sorry this took so long. I have been running around like a chicken but here I am. Yeah!!

            The Strategos was already in the infirmary by the time Aoke and Alana arrived. When May Ling had told him what had happened he immediately left the bridge. Folken couldn't imagine what could have gone wrong inside the guymelef but that would come later. Right now all that mattered was the safety of the girl. He had been the first to arrive soon followed by the rest of the Shadow and Dragon Slayers. The girl who had fallen was on one of the infirmary beds unconscious. From what the Strategos could tell seemed fine and one of the doctors confirmed it saying that perhaps she passed out from the shock of the experience.  One of the Dragon Slayers had brought her here, or at least Folken assumed he had brought her since he had been there before him and kneeled at her bedside. All of the Dragon Slayers were supposed to be at least thirteen years old but this boy didn't even look that old. Children, the twenty three year old thought he quickly forced the thought out of his mind. No matter what he wanted to believe they were soldiers of Zaibach. 

            "Strategos?" Folken was drawn out of his thought by the captain of Shadows. "Is Layla okay?" she asked softly looking at her soldier. This girl also looked worse for wear with her long hair tousled over her bare shoulders. He wanted to ask her about the whereabouts of her jacket but that seemed rather inappropriate at the time. 

            "Yes the doctor says she just fainted from shock."

            "Good I was so worried," Alana whispered sitting on the edge of Layla's bed. It suddenly occurred to Folken that the other captain was missing, the boy was nowhere to be found. 

            "Where is Dilandau?" 

            "He's still in the guymelef hanger," Alana replied. She reminded the Strategos of a lovely angel caring over the unconscious girl. 

            "I'm headed that way. Call me when she awakes," he said leaving. It would be best to look at the machinery as soon as possible. Perhaps Dilandau was already working on the problem.

            "Yes Strategos," Alana watched her commander leave before edging closer to Layla's side and began stroking her temples then giving Aoke a quick nod. Her second took the hint and moved to a shaking Chesta.

            "Chesta thanks for carrying Layla over here," the red head girl gently grasped his elbow guiding him to his feet. "Why don't you come over here with me you don't look to good to me."

            "Oh, okay," the boy said softly allowing himself to be pulled to the doorway.

            "Wake up sunshine," Alana whispered still stroking the girl's temples "It's time to get up Layla-chan. Come on sweetie I need you to wake up for me." Slowly Layla's hazel eyes fluttered open.

            "Layla!" Chesta, who had been halfway listening to what the Shadow Girl had been saying, ran over to Layla's bedside, eagerly grabbing one of her hands with his own.

            "Chesta-kun, Alana-sama," Layla slowly awakened trying to sit up. "What happened? The last thing I remember was being in the mecca unit and hearing the hatch behind me click and…." Suddenly Layla started to shake Chesta quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly as if he squeeze the scary thoughts out of her. "I was so scared."

            "I know it's alright now," he said cooed stroking her hair. 

            "He seems like a nice guy," Alana said leaning against the wall. She has slipped out of the way quietly. "At least one of them has heart."

            "The guy I'm partnered with seems pretty nice too," her best friend replied handing her captain her jacket. Lilith had given it to Aoke when they reached the infirmary. "Why did you cover for him?"

            "I didn't, as far as I know Dilandau is still in the guymelef hanger," the shorter girl said assuredly slipping into the heavy leather.

            "Alana…" Aoke looked down at her and crossed her arms.

            "Yes?" Alana reflected the serious expression of her friend.

            " How many times do you have to fight with him until you realize he's a jerk," Aoke whispered leaning against the doorframe.

            "But," Alana's violet gaze focused on the window on the other side of the room. " I can see it. There is some good in him. I don't know where but know it's there."

            "You see too much in people," the red head muttered then suddenly perked up. "But if you say it, it must be true O-hime-sama."

            "Shut up." She received a punch in the arm. "Someone should tell the Strategos about Layla's condition," Alana continued. The only people left in the room were the two lovebirds and them. "I guess it's up to us Aoke," she said striking a heroic stance. "Go forth Aoke-chan return safely. Chesta please take Layla back to the dormitory."

            "Hai Alana-sama," the blond haired soldier said helping his companion to her feet. "Goodnight."

            "Goodnight," the remaining two said in unison watching the couple leave.

            "Goodnight Aoke," Alana turned on her heel to follow.

            "And where are you going?" her second said grabbing her wrist.

            "Bed,"

            "Yeah right, you're coming with me to report to the Strategos," Aoke smirked as she dragged her commander out of the infirmary.

            "You know you're lucky we're friends," Alana said as they entered the corridor.

            "Hai, hai," the taller girl mumbled. "Whatever you say Princess."

            "Geez will you cut that out before someone hears you," Alana groaned.

            "Umm Dilandau-sama, why did we break into the Strategos's office?" Gatti asked following his lord into his chambers.

            "To get this," the young leader held up a manila folder proudly.

            "H…hai," Gatti watched his captain fawn over their prize, not quite understanding what was going on. But he had learned long ago that when it came to Dilandau-sama it was better follow along than to ask questions.

            "Now let's see what she has to hide," Dilandau muttered opening the prized article. She? Gatti thought walking towards Dilandau's door. He felt the urge to stand guard by the door.  Whoever's file they had taken would not be pleased once they found out and he wanted to be ready. The brown haired boy leaned against the door listening for voices. For a while the only thing he heard was his lord's comments while reading. When suddenly…

            "So what are we supposed to do tomorrow?" Aoke? He thought, they're going to Alana-sama's room.

            "Dilandau-sama, Alana-sama is approaching," Gatti said quickly.

            "Fuck," Dilandau spat as both young men ran and hid inside Dilandau's closet; closing the door at the same time another opened.

            "I see your roommate isn't back yet," Aoke said as the entered the room. 

            "Thank goodness," Gatti heard Alana mumble through the door. "I don't think I could take much more of him right now."  Inside the closet the second Dragon Slayer was having trouble standing in the seemingly small  closet. Apparently it wasn't made for  two fully armored soldiers to hide comfortably. Beside him Dilandau continued reading, a wicked grin spreading across his face until he suddenly burst out laughing.

            "Dilandau-sama?" Gatti whispered as he continued to struggle for footing. His captain began to cackle even louder. "Dilandau they can hear you," a VERY frustrated Gatti yelled. So much so that he didn't realize what he had said until after he said it.  The laughing stopped and a set of glowing fire eyes were upon him. 

            "What did you say?" the boy sneered through the darkness. An invisible fist launched Gatti out of their hiding place and at the feet of the other occupants of the  room. "What did you say?!" his lord yelled coming out of the closet.

            "Ne Dilly-chan," the lady of Shadows said just as he was about to slap his soldier. She and her second gazed at them both lazily. "What are you doing?" Finally realizing they had been caught Dilandau released his captives collar and stood to face the girls. 

            "What ever I want O-hime-sama," the silver haired soldier grinned as Alana's face fell.

            "What did you say?" Alana whispered in disbelief. 

            "Is something wrong princess?" Dilandau smiled wickedly, stepping over his fallen soldier. The lady in question uncrossed her arms clenching them in to fists at her sides. 

            "Stop it Dilandau," she whispered dangerously low.

            "Oh excuse me fourth princess Alana from the court of the lady of light. What happened to all that talk of earning your position." He grinned giving an overeagerated bow. Gatti, now forgotten, crawled out of the line of fire and over to the sanctuary of Aoke's helping hand. Thought something about her smile made him question her intentions.

            "What?" he asked as the redhead gave him a sly grin.

            "You and Dilandau-sama eh?" 

            "No that's not it at all," he said quickly.

            "Hai, hai," the girl winked at her comrade. "You didn't have to lie to me. I understand," Gatti's jaw dropped. "Dilandau-sama is kind of cute for a boy anyway," Aoke winked.

            "But, but," the poor boy didn't get a chance to respond  as his crush turned back to their feuding leaders .

            "Alana-sama if you no other orders I'll retire to my quarters." Without waiting for an answer she turned to leave.

            "Dilandau-sama?"

            "Leave,"

            "Hai," Gatti rushed behind the redhead. "Wait up Aoke."

            "Yeah," his heart's desire spoke. She  had unzipped her uniform jacket and was stretching, revealing just enough of her muscular abdomen beneath the blue undershirt.

            "Good…goodnight," he mumbled watching the feline release her long fiery hair from its high ponytail and cascade around her shoulders. She's so pretty, he thought dumbfounded.

            "Night," Aoke  turned  away  again entering  her chambers. It took a full five minutes before Gatti realized she left.

            The next morning Alana reviewed the books critically. It was frightening how familiar they were to her. Most of them were centuries old and written in ancient Gaea. How did  Zaibach get their hands on all of these texts. Even O-na-sama's library, which was closely guarded, had only few more than what they had here. A person would have to had it passed down through generations like Hikari-sama or stolen them.

            "Is something wrong Captain," Aoke said drawing Alana out of her thoughts. "You left earlier than usual." Since they had arrived on the Vione Alana had been staying in Aoke's room to keep her from choking her roommate in his sleep. He kept talking in his sleep about things that didn't make sense to her.  She was going to take back her room one day, just not yet.

            "No nothing. I just need to contact Hikari-sama later that's all," the smaller girl wrapped her  chin. She had meant to  just take a look at the Shadows workplace before picking up their duty rooster but now she had a whole new list of questions. "Well come on the Strategos is probably waiting," she sighed giving up for the moment. Aoke followed her lady to the observation deck, which was  above the main bridge. The two girls walked behind him without noticing, Alana was about to speak up when a familiar growl stopped her. 

            "Does she follow you everywhere O-hime-sama?" the young man sneered behind her. Alana didn't resist the urge to elbow him in the stomach. As expected her counterpart reached for her throat with his gloved hand and she responded accordingly with one of her closed fans at his. "Die," he whispered squeezing not to gently. Aoke was about  to rip the tall boy off  of her lady but was stopped when she shuck her head.

            "Most of the time yeah and I'll only go after you Dilly-chan," the short girl rasped bringing the tip into his neck enough to draw a small trickle of blood.

            "I see you are getting along well," the Strategos's sarcasm was enough to get their attention.

            "Forgive me Strategos," Alana rasped retracting her fan.

            "Dilandau," Folken said when the boy didn't make a move to release his hostage. At first the thirteen-year-old just looked at his commander determined but after a few minutes under the older man's unwavering gaze he released Alana pushing her into her second's arms. "Thank you. I know I summoned you both  to go over your duties but the Vione has been called into battle."

            "Finally," Dilandau cheered. "When are we leaving?"

            "We are already  on our way. Our orders are to take control of a DragEnergist mine located  on the Fried/Austoria border.

            "Folken-sama," Alana whispered. "You know we can't go into battle for you." She gave him a sad look. The female captain has started to gain respect for the older man's calm demeanor but she as well had her orders. 

            "I know Alana your group will be assigned here to protect the Vione. Dilandau your group will be taking over the mine and surrounding villages. Remember we don't want to draw to much attention to ourselves, luckily it is a three day's ride to the next populated area."

            "They won't have time to reach a horse by the time I'm finished," a wicked grin spread across the guymelef pilot's face.

            "Strategos we're approaching the target," Lt. Brag yelled from his post

"Good," Folken replied before turning back to the captains. "We will be launching our attack in fifteen minutes.  
            "Hai," both teens said in unison before running away to prepare.

Dilandau climbed into his guymelef feeling  better than he had in months. As the red guymelef hatch closed he became ecstatic . Something is getting set on fire today, he thought giddily. "Dilandau," his commander called over the Comm. System. "This mission needs to be taken care of quickly  so do whatever is necessary to get it done."

"Hai Strategos," the young man's smile grew bigger.

"We are right over the mine, remember take over the mine and the surrounding villages."

"Understood. Attack," the captain of the Dragon Slayers screamed before  freefalling into battle.

Minna-san I am sorry this part took so long and is so short classes have become ichiban priority in my life. But no worries I have the next part already written all I have to do is type it out . As always please read and review. Ja' matane Ume. 

. 


	10. Friendships made

Minna-sama thanks for reading. Same disclaimer's as always. I hope you enjoy the story.

            The Strategos of Zaibach watched the sixteen guymelefs raise chaos on the ground below. From what he could see any defense the mineworkers had were quickly demolished. Now the Dragon Slayers had moved from the mine to the surrounding village gathering any stragglers (via burning down their homes). Folken had left the communication link open, allowing him to hear the young captain's commands.  It was interesting to hear how the young man worked. The Strategos didn't make any battle plans for this mission just for that reason. He had to say that he was pleasantly surprised; instead of random mass chaos the soldiers were very organized in their movements. Positioning themselves to cover any escape route that the villagers might use. Folken had to admit that their methods were a little more brutal than he would have liked but they were efficient.  The only thing that had the Strategos worried was the captain.  Dilandau seemed to be enjoying this battle a little too much.  The boy was actually laughing as he burned down peoples' homes. Folken made a note to himself to keep an eye on him and never again use the words 'do whatever is necessary' in his commands again. He turned his attention away from the battle toward the girl next to him.  She like the other Shadows wore their armor in preparation for anything that would happen. Her gloves were tucked in her sword belt, leaving her bare knuckles to grip the railing before them.  The expression on her face was one of sheer horror as she watched the battle. Suddenly the girl captain stood stiffly, one of her hand reaching for a hidden earpiece. She turned quickly to face her commander.

            "Excuse me sir," she nodded before exiting the observatory deck.

            "Alana," Folken called out to her. He wanted some answers but she was already gone.

            "Strategos," Lt. Brag said drawing him back forward. "Intruders are in the hanger."  
            "Intruders?"

            Alana rushed to the guymelef hanger happily welcoming the distraction. She would have taken anything that would keep her from having to watch that gruesome scene. The girl-captain knew that she had a soft stomach when it came to fighting, heck the other girls always teased her during their classes on Olong. She just didn't like to see people fighting, especially when they were getting hurt or dying.  So seeing the joy that her counterpart felt razing all of those innocents made her sick. Now she was a few feet from the hanger door and the agile captain jumped / moved the ceiling panel pushing inside the ventilation system. "Alana where are you?" Aoke's voice rang through her headset.  
            "I'm in the vents give me a second," she whispered. "What's the situation?"

            "The ship looks like a passenger ship. So far we've counted about thirty men but they're still coming out. They don't look like soldiers though, more like minors. Some of them are armed with shovels."

            "Shovels?" Alana whispered opening the ventilation hatch. As quietly as could with all her armor she dropped to the ground before hiding behind some crates. "Is everyone ready?"

            "Whenever you are,"

            "Let's do it."

            Dilandau smiled to himself this was way too easy. Almost a waste of his time, almost, his smile grew bigger. Some of the wooden structures were still blazing gloriously as they gathered stragglers. "Strategos," he said sweetly, nothing could ruin his mood. " The mine is in our control and prisoners have been gathered.

            "Good," Folken spoke via comm. Link. " I will be sending men down shortly to guard the area. 

            "Why haven't they been sent down already, I'm getting bored," the thirteen years old growled. Now that the battle was over he wanted to rub the victory in Alana's face. 

            "We have a situation on the Vione. Apparently a ship was able to pass through your line…" Is he laughing at me? Dilandau thought, HE'S LAUGING AT ME!!

            "Chesta, Gatti, Migel you're with me the rest of you stay with Dalet," the teen barked putting his guymelef into flight. "It looks like my fun is just beginning," the young pyro smiled to himself. By the time the foursome parked their guymelefs the battle was in full swing. Dilandau's blood was boiling with anticipation at the thought of hand-to-hand combat. So much so that he ran ahead of the others slashing at anything that moved. Within seconds his blades was dripping red. "Die, die, die, die," he screamed slicing off a miner's head. He was about to take another victim when a purple flash appeared before him catching his blade with her own.

            "Stop it Dilandau," Alana yelled refusing to back down against his brute force. "We're not killing them only disabling them." 

            "You are," he hissed forcing her back a step. "I'm having fun," Dilandau laughed striking at an unlucky minor next to them.

            "No!" Alana yelled as her partner charged into battle.

            "Strategos the hanger is secure," said the Zaibach soldier Alana had sent. He was still on the observatory deck dispatching men to the ground below. Another floating fortress was also on its way to begin restructuring the ruined mine and take control of its workers. 

            "Are there any casualties?" Folken had only sent five men to assist the Shadows. He had also wanted to test their abilities. That was the only reason why he had requested to take over the mine. If he was going to rely on these children he wanted to know what to expect from them.

            "Minor ones on our side sir,"

            "Good, take me to Captain Alana," the Strategos said following the soldier. When they arrived in the hanger Folken was pleasantly surprised by what he found. A medical team was already attending to the wounded, while the surviving unwounded prisoners were lined up on their knees with the men he had sent guarding them. Somehow they had found enough cord to bind the prisoners' hands The Shadows were busy helping the medical team and attending to the dead with the female captain in the center of it all, every now and again calling our a few commands. "Thank you solider, " the Strategos nodded to the man before turning in the direction of the girl captain. "Take the prisoners to the brig."

            "Yes Strategos," the soldier quickly rushed to the other men. As Folken approached Alana one her soldiers ran to her side then pulling her towards another group of Shadows.  He couldn't see what was happening but apparently it was something serious enough to draw a large amount of attention. Folken wondered why they didn't call over one of the medical team.  Luckily no one had noticed his arrival so perhaps he could sneak behind the stack of crates blocking his view and see what was going on.

            "Folken!" The Strategos cursed under his breathe.

            "Yes Dilandau," he turned toward the boy captain.

            "Where are you taking those men?" the thirteen year old yelled pointing to the open hanger door.

            "They are being sent to the brig, as they are prisoners," he replied calmly.

            "Don't mock me," the little boy growled clutching his fists.

            "Then you shouldn't ask stupid questions," Alana had returned clutching her right side. "Strategos the hanger is secure," she said saluting while still clutching her side.

            "Are you hurt Alana?" Folken asked noting the growing red spot on her jacket.

            "Oh this," she half-giggled. "This is nothing, I'll have Layla look at it later."

            "Perhaps we should take care of this now," Folken extended his flesh hand to her.

            "I'm fine," she declined taking a step back.

            "You're worse than my men," Dilandau growled grabbing the unsuspecting girl, scooping her into his arms. "You're going to the infirmary." Without a second thought he left for his destination. When they arrived he made sure to whisper "Your bed O-hime-sama."

            Stupid Dilandau, Alana thought walking into the dormitory. Someone, probably Aoke, had taken care of her sisters and they were probably in the cafeteria now. It was the same with the Dragon Slayers she was sure. Good I can use the quiet to think, she thought unzipping her leather jacket. I'll have to get this cleaned, her hand grazing the stain, but at least Mela's okay. The young girl opened the door to her shared room. Good, he's not here either, she sighed to herself casually throwing her jacket on her bed. She had chosen a pastel blue for her bed sheets, wanting a light color to give her a break from all of the darkness of the floating fortress. Alana next took off her violet undershirt tossing next to her jacket. The doctor had wrapped a heavy bandages over her wound, she quickly ripped it off in disgust. I told them I would be all right. As expected the sword wound was nothing more than a red line on her side and soon it would be gone. Alana flopped down on her bed stretching. Well as long as no one is looking, she thought looking at the pouch on her nightstand. I should probably contact O-na-sama. The young princess rolled off of her bed then took a handful of powder out of the bag. It shimmered in her hand as she sprinkled the dust on her carpet. 

            "Eternal flame of Gaea, I your servant call upon your power," she whispered kneeling behind the powder. Suddenly the powder sparked a flame turning into a white light. "O light of hope I call to you." Alana backed away a little bit further from the fire. It began to take a female form until the fire faded leaving behind a miniature version of the queen of Olong.

            "You called little sister?"  The mini-queen said sweetly.

            "O-na-sama I am beginning to question the intentions of Zaibach," Alana whispered to the small form of her big sister. 

            "Oh, is something wrong?" the lady of light said concerned.

            "Well I don't know," she stammered. "Today I was looking through their library and they have a great deal of ancient texts. You do not think they might be trying to…"

            "Don't worry little light," Hikari said quickly. "Even if they have those dusty books it means nothing without the power spot and the keys. All you have to do is help them find their white dragon, okay sweetheart."

            "But,"

            "Just don't off them any information. It's not time for Gaea to know the truth," the white figure said softly.

            "Yes sister," the girl lowered her head.

            "Call me if there's anything else love," the small figure smiled up at her. "Right now you have company," she pointed behind Alana.  She quickly whipped around the find her pyro counterpart watching the display.

            "Dilandau," she croaked, quickly waving away the remaining flames Stupid girl, he thought, Dilandau had seen the flame and heard her talking. Humph, perhaps she's crazier than I am, he thought, interesting. The white-haired boy watched her in fascination as she stood before him with her leather undershirt and uniform pants, not at all making a move to cover herself.

            "Princess what are you doing?" he smiled taking a step forward. "I didn't know you liked fire," his smile began to rise to his eyes. Maybe Alana wasn't quite as bad as he thought.

            "Dilandau did you hear me?" Alana asked cautiously.

            "You talk to yourself, so, I don't care. I hear voices," he took another step forward reaching out to take hold of her arm. 

            "What are you doing?" she whispered backing away.  She couldn't let him know how he had frightened her when she watched him in battle. 

            "What does it look like?" His hand brushed where here bandage had been making her flinch and back away further. All of the redness had faded but her skin was still sore. "You're not hurt?" he said noticing for the first time. That's when he noticed her necklace containing a glowing blue stone. "What the hell?"

            "I told you I would be okay," she said reaching for her uniform shirt.

            "But how,"

            "You should know you read my file," the shorter teen said sharply, throwing the shirt over her head.

            "It didn't say anything about this," he said taking a closer look at the girl before him. Suddenly one of the bedroom doors closed.

            "So you were the one that broke into my office," the Strategos said approaching his subordinates. "I am happy to see that you are healing well Alana."

            "Dammit Folken why are you always here? This is my chamber stay the hell out," the boy hissed. 

            "Actually I came through Alana's door. The taller man walked around the boy-child focusing on the girl. "You weren't the one that was hurt were you," his magenta eyes focused on the small female watching for any reaction. If his research was right, she couldn't lie to him. Finally the girl sighed looking away from the piercing eyes.

            "No sir," she whispered looking as far away from her commander as her neck would allow.

            "You were healing one of your soldiers were you not?"

            "Yes sir," Alana whispered defeated. 

            "Amazing," the man looked at the girl in scientific awe. "Perhaps this is something that should remain between us."

            "Whatever," Dilandau muttered still looking at his roommate who only nodded.

            "Good," the tall man said turning to leave. "Dilandau come with me and bring Alana's file.   
            "Dammit," the boy cursed walking to his desk.

            The captain of Slayers was sentenced to a week in the brig for breaking into his commander's office. It should have been a far harsher punishment but Folken decided that anything harsher would backfire and only make the boy worse.  So the young captain sat alone in his cell bored out of his mind and getting more claustrophobic by the minute. Well at least for the first couple of days, on the third night just after he received his dinner a visitor came calling In the vent above him little pieces of metal began falling on his head making the white-haired captain angry, cursing at whatever it was. That is until he caught a glint of two sparkling violet eyes. "What do you want?" he growled returning to his meal.

            "I kind of felt bad about you having to stay here so long so I decided come and check on you," the Shadow said cheerfully.

            "I've been here for three days," he huffed looking up at her. "If I were you I would be gloating and getting rid of my stuff by now,"

            "I did,"

            "What," the boy-captain hopped to his feet. "Alana..." he voice became louder and louder.

            "Shh, shh," Alana giggled at his reaction, "I only took back my side of the room. Have you tried the shower it's awesome?"

            "There better not be a lot of girly crap everywhere," he growled taking his tray and sliding it out of the cell. 

            "Whatever. Ne, Dilly-chan how do you fell about pink?"

            "Alana don't fuck with me," her counterpart pointed accusing finger.

            "Do you want to hear a story?"  The princess ignored him once again. 

            "What kind of story?" the white haired teen settled down against the wall. Anything would be better than being alone for another night. 

            "Well I thought about it and the way I see it if you're going to tease me then it might as well be for the right reasons."

            "Do I have a choice?" the prisoner said sarcastically. He actually wanted to hear her talk; it was soothing somehow.

            "No,"

            " I don't care Alana," he huffed stretching out on his metal bed.

            "You could report me?" she teased.

            "Like they could find you. You're like a fucking rat. Probably have fifty hiding places up there," he spat rolling on his side. "Besides I would rather listen to you than nothing."

            "O-Kay, well anyway. A long time ago in a faraway land there was a little girl who was all alone. One day she walked into a beautiful palace where she met a lady with long white hair and a wonderful heart. The lady asked her if she wanted to become one of her little sisters. The girl was so excited before she didn't have any family of her own and now she had four big sisters who loved her,"

            "Did you have to fight anyone?" Dilandau asked from his bed.

            "For what?"

            "Your crown. How many people did you have to fight to have to become princess?"

            "Nobody, I was three baka," she giggled. "My three older sisters were chosen at birth by Hikari-o na-sama."

            "Were the other girls orphans like you?" he asked strangely soft.

            "No they have families and would usually go visit them during holidays and festivals. I just stayed with A-na-sama or went over to Aoke's house," she tried to sound enthusiastic. 

            "What's with her anyway? Why is she always hanging around you, does she like you or something?" the boy teen fluffed his makeshift pillow.

            "I hope so Aoke's my protector," he could feel her smile. "We have been together since I was crowned."

            "That's not what I meant stupid," Dilandau mumbled. "So I guess we're both orphans."

            "Both of us?"

            "I don't have any family. I woke up one day in the hospital a blank slate. The madoushi tell me Emperor Dornkirk found me and had Aldolphus-sama train me until I was old enough to go to school."

            "I'm sorry Dilandau,"

            "Why it's not like you could do anything about it,"

            "But still…"

            "That's your problem you're too fucking nice," he growled stabbing her with his eyes. "Whatever just continue with your stupid story," he huffed closing his eyes.

            "Well that was it really. What is it like being here alone? I have never been completely alone before?" the girl captain whispered.

            "Zzzzzzzzzz,"

            "Dilly-chan?"

            "Zzzzzzzzz"

            "Baka Dilandau," she whispered quietly crawling back to her room. "Sweet Dreams."

            The rest of Dilandau's punishment was spent in silence. His nighttime visitor had decided not to return leaving him to his loneliness. The young captain didn't mind the dreary condition but the silence was becoming too much. At least while he was working he had something to keep him away from he was thinking. Here he had to listen to them, it seemed like they never stopped. Even in his sleep they spoke to him. I hate Madoushi, he thought. By the time he was finally released he was almost polite to his commander when he opened the cell door. " I hope you learned you lesson Dilandau," Folken looked down at his subordinate. 

            "Hai," Dilandau grabbed his jacket off the wall and left without looking up at his commander. He quietly made his way back to the empty dormitory I hate being alone, he thought wanting to cry. Stupid Alana, he thought, she should have kept visiting me. Fucking tease. He entered his shared room, throwing off his uniform as he moved.  When he was in training with the Sorcerers they always left him alone in one of the dark cells after a session to make sure that he was calm enough to re-enter the normal world. Sometimes they left him down there for hours. It felt like eternity. There was nothing left for him in there not even a rat could sneak into the little cell to keep him company. No the Madoushi wouldn't have something so foul to be allow near their precious soldier. Not near the pride of Zaiabach. The pale teen laughed to himself as he stepped in to the shower.  The pride of Zaibach, huh, more like Durnkirk's bitch.  Oh wait a minute that's Folken. That made him laugh out loud. As he exited the shower he felt a little bit better. Thankfully his roommate had been joking about the changing everything to pink. His half of the room was just as he had left it. His bed was crisply folded with his light blue pajamas folded on the edge of his bed. Beside them, one of his uniform pants and his undershirts were waiting for him. Those fucking maids went into my drawers, he thought snatching the undershirt.  I'll kill them later, he thought as he finished putting on his uniform. I have to find my men first. With his confidence intact the leader of men left his chambers. 

            Dilandau finally found his soldiers in the library helping the Shadows by doing odd jobs like reshelving books or getting more supplies. As their leader passed the Dragon Slayers came to attention and stopped whatever they had been doing. Normally the boy captain would have barked some profanity called them all women and left the room disgusted but right now he was on a mission. His target was sitting on one of the windowsills gazing sadly out of the window. She turned to him as he approached.

            "Welcome back," 

            "What are you doing?" he growled softly as he leaned against the wall. 

            "Supervising," she winked at him before looking out the window.

            "Whatever," he huffed. When he was in the brig he had planned all of these things to say to her but now that she was right next to him, with all of these people around them…she didn't deserve his apology anyway.

            "Excuse me Alana-sama," one of the Shadows approached carrying one of the dusty books.

            "Yes Anastasia," the girl captain turned away from the window to look at her soldier.

            "Okay," Anastasia offered the book with one hand twirling her red ponytail with the other. "Yui and I have been trying to understand this passage for ten minutes and we still don't have a clue. The best we could come up with is 'before Atlantis's power can be awakened the spoon of Paul must be found.' I don't think that's right?"

            "Not quite," Alana giggled taking the book and scanning the page.

            "What the hell are you reading?" Dilandau muttered also looking over the page. It all looked like chicken scratch to him. The language was like nothing he had seen before.

            "It says 'before Atlantis's power can be awakened the spot of power much be found," the girl captain pointed to the mistaken characters. "See?"

            "Oh, okay I knew it couldn't be spoon," Anastasia took the book back. "Thanks Alana-sama," she waved before going back to her work area.

            "How did you know that?" Dilandau asked.

            "I read that book before," Alana turned back to her window.

            "How can you read that crap? What language was that?"

            "I'm a genius and Greek,"

            "Liar," he leaned off of the wall and stood before her. 

            "No really I am a genius," Alana nodded vigorously, "by Zaibach standards anyway."

            "I'm not talking about that stupid," Dilandau barked. "What country is this 'Greek' from?" He hadn't heard of it before. Did Folken know it? Why didn't he know it? Alana simply smiled at her counterpart.

            "A very old one," she hopped out of her cozy seat. "Time for training. Okay everyone leave everything on the table we'll pick it up after lunch," the captain of Shadows clapped her hands to get the groups attention. "Shall we go Dilandau?" she gave him one last smile before leaving with the rest of the group.  She's up to something I just don't know what. No one is this fucking nice.

            Technically Dilandau wasn't supposed to return to duty until tomorrow so he "allowed" his roommate to take care of his soldiers when in reality he was too tired to care. She began by warming them up through what looked like some kind of dancing moves. Great, he thought sitting on one of the benches, she's making them into fucking fairies. Afterwards the Shadows crowded around their lady, some of them jumping up and down. What are they doing, he thought rising from his seat. Finally Alana seemed to give in to whatever they had been asking for. A few of the taller girls and some o f his Dragon Slayers disappeared while the rest of the group began undressing. What the hell? The boy captain thought rushing across the gymnasium floor.

            "What are you doing?" he tried to sound calm.

            "Playing a game. Do you want to join us?" Alana asked taking off her violet undershirt, revealing a tan leather undershirt that cut off just above her belly button. "It's really fun, but kind of hard the first time," she continued taking off her boots. A smirk spread across the Dragon Slayer's face.

            "And what makes you think I wanna play with you?" he said assuredly folding his arms across his chest.

            "You don't have to," she shrugged unbuckling her belt. "You can play with one of the other girls or one of the Dragon Slayers if you want."

            "Hell no, I'm not a pervert like you," Dilandau spa zed.

            "Right?" Alana said raising an eyebrow. "Dilly-chan are we talking about the same thing?" she asked gathering her Zaibach uniform. Around her waist she wore a matching leather skirt that ended around mid-thigh with a slit up her leg and had her name burned on the front in elaborate cursive. At that moment the Shadows returned pushing a wooden balance beam.

            "What is that?" Dilandau whispered in awe.

            "You'll see," Alana smiled before running to place her clothing along the wall. He was still watching it when she returned. "Come on," she grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the rest of the group. The remaining girls quickly stripped as the guys took of their boots. "Take off your shoes," Alana whispered before letting go of his hand. A crowd had formed around the balance beam. When Alana approached two shadows hoisted her up onto the wooden plank.

            "Same rules as always. The first person to touch the floor loses. So I hope none of you made any enemies lately," she winked before falling backwards into the waiting arms of her comrades. Almost instantly one Shadow and one Slayer were lifted to the platform. The girl looked completely at ease, placing one foot in front of the other until she reached a very unstable Dalet knocking him off the balance beam and into the crowd.

            "Isn't this fun," a perky voice said behind him.

            "What?" Dilandau turned to find his counterpart giggling hysterically. "What the hell? It's not fun at all. Dalet lost completely."

            "No he didn't," she pointed to the other side of the beam as a few of the Dragon Slayers lifted him into a semi-standing position. The poor boy was only able to be upright as long as he flopped his arms like a little bird. "Good luck Laurel," the girl-captain cheered. The dark-haired girl on the beam leaned forward allowing her sisters to become a stairway to her opponent. Fluidly she walked toward the flopping soldier ending up on her counterpart's shoulders.

            "Traitor," one of the boys yelled jokingly.

            "You wouldn't say that if you were in my position," Byjorne retorted, filling the room with laughter.

            "Aren't you mad," the boy-captain yelled at his counterpart. "He's looking up her skirt."

            "Should I?" Alana asked innocently. "I just wonder if he will see something interesting?"

            "What was I thinking? You're fucking gay too," Dilandau said slapping his forehead.

            "Huh?" Alana said looking at the match. 

            "Nothing," he growled moving further into the crowd. By now Dalet was on his last limb. Laurel had resorted to tickling the poor boy making him more than his friends could handle. Finally she caught him under his arms sending Dalet over the edge and into the arms of his friends making the group to land on the floor.  "He's such a loser," Dilandau growled. The next person up was Yui. She hopped on to the balance beam via a backbend.

            "Show off," Layla, who was standing next to Dilandau, yelled.

            "But I'm good at it," the girl retorted smiling. Laurel returned to the beam blowing a kiss to her base before standing. 

            "This should be good," Layla giggled to her boyfriend. "Laurel and Yui always try to out do each other," Dilandau overheard. He could tell that this match was a lot more serious than the last one. There were no giggles, only thin-lipped smiles and stiff postures. Laurel was the first to attack. She swung aiming for Yui's midriff barely grazing the skin. Yui returned with a low kick for her opponent's legs but it was caught and used to pull her forward to Laurel's waiting fist. Now it's getting interesting, Dilandau thought watching the Olongean girls before him. His interest made him move deeper into the crowd.  Yui recovered quickly taking hold of her opponent's hair, head butting her. Both girls fell off the beam, neither wasted time getting back onto their feet hurrying back to the wood.  Using the beam for leverage pushed Yui pushed herself into Laurel's chest knocking them into the crowd again. This time when neither girl was smiling as Yui's ribbon had come undone leaving her raven tresses wild. Slowly a smirk crept upon Laurel's face as she lunged forward pulling out her own. Using the ribbon as a weapon the two fighters tried to find a weakness of the other and bind it. Laurel proved to be the victor, strangling her opponent mercilessly. Even Dilandau was surprised by this display. He didn't think that girls could be so vicious. He liked it.  Suddenly both girls fell with an audible thump.

            "What happened?" the boy-captain turned to the Shadow closest to him, Mela.

            "Alana-sama stopped the fight," she said softly. "They are in so much trouble." No sooner did those words leave her lips did the Shadow captain emerge from the crowd dragging Yui and Laurel by their hair. Even though both were taller than she they were forced down to her level. He could see her mouth moving as the trio moved through the crowd. That would be a conversation I would love to hear, he thought. The boy-captain watched as his counterpart pulled her soldiers to the back of the gym before releasing her grip. No one dared to make a move while Alana was away. When she returned she headed for the beam with Aoke's help was silently lifted onto it.

            "Laurel and Yui would like to apologize to everyone for their rude behavior. They will be making it up to everyone by doing this weeks laundry. Is that okay with you Dilandau?" she asked out of politeness.

            "I don't care,"

            "Somehow I didn't think you would," she smiled thinly. "My turn," the lady of Olong clapped her hands. Silence.

            "I'm not going up there," the boy-captain heard Mela whisper. "She's mean when she's mad."

            "Yeah right," Dilandau laughed at the thought.  What could she do, really? The girl beside him eyed him oddly.

            "Dilandau-sama, Alana may play nice but she's not our lady for nothing," Mela walked away from the white haired teen. "She's completely pissed."

            "Did you…" before he could question the soldier about the lost honorific he was drawn back to the beam. Samuel became the next Slayer up. He came from a family of circus performers and was at ease on the balance beam. Also as one of the more wiry Slayers and could move almost as fast as the Shadows.

            "Ready?" the girl captain grinned with her hands on her hips.

            "Whenever you are Alana-sama." Wasting no time the lady of shadows flew across the beam knocking the unsuspecting Samuel into the crowd. The lady of Shadows then shocked the crowd by taking a seat on the wooden platform and waited for her opponent to regain his balance. When Samuel was ready instead of preparing for an attack she covered her mouth and yawned. With a quickness unseen from the Slayers, the acrobat flew onto the beam with anger in his eyes. Dilandau watched his counterpart dodge Samuel's every strike with her hands clasped together behind her back. Every now and again she would bring one of her hands forward to cover her mouth as she yawned.

            "I would have killed her by now," the boy-captain muttered to himself. Suddenly his soldier charged his opponent intending to knock her onto the floor. The shadows rushed to the edge of the beam where their leader was standing. As she flew into the air Alana grabbed onto Samuel's undershirt using his energy against him she forced him off of the beam and into the air. The girl-captain would have also fallen if she hadn't grabbed on the edge at the last second. Samuel on the other hand flew like a rag doll and would have hit the floor if all of the Shadows and most of the Dragon Slayers hadn't rushed to his aid.

            "Wow," the white haired boy said star-struck as he hurried to the crowd. Part of wanted to kill her if Samuel was hurt but another part of him was in awe by the for she had used. "Samuel are you alright?"

            "Yes sir," the top of the body pyramid said groggily. 

            "Then get up," Dilandau pulled him to his feet.

            "Thank you sir,"

            "You lost to a girl," the white haired teen hissed before releasing his grip. "Don't let it happen again."

            "Yes sir. I am sorry sir," Samuel said quickly. Behind him the Shadows rose to their feet.

            "Will you please remind her that we didn't do anything," Lilith growled to Aoke as they headed back to the beam.

            "Hai, hai," the redhead said rubbing her neck. "My turn," she raised her hand enthusiastically. "Will you help me Gatti," she smiled at her counterpart.

            "Sure," he offered his arms.       

            "Hey," she whispered just before he lifted her skyward. "I need you to stay on my right side okay."

            "Why?"

            "Just watch me okay," she whispered reaching for the wood. Her lady was sitting on the edge of the beam catching her breath. "You look flushed. Poor thing, did he wear you out?"

            "Of coarse not," Alana said softly rising to her feet. "I was just getting started actually."

            "Good, maybe now you'll stand a chance," Aoke crossed her arms as Alana readied herself.

            "Go easy on me, after all I am a lady," Alana smiled.

            "Whatever," the second of Shadows smiled taking a fighting stance. "You haven't been a lady for what six months now."

            "Thanks," the other girl rolled her eyes.  The captain of Shadows launched herself forward. Her target braced herself for whatever came next, her eyes blazing violet fire.  Her fist flew at the red target only to be deflected by her composed friend. 

            "You really should calm down," Aoke said blocking a kick to her side.

            "I AM calm," Alana growled switching legs.

            "So you're not upset with Laurel and Yui at all?"

            "Huh?"

            "Open," the second of Shadows dropped to her side taking her lady's legs out from under her. Making her thunk into the   wood, slowly rolling backward into a standing position.

            "Of coarse I'm upset," she whispered trying to regain her breath. "How embarrassing, she charged at her friend once again. "Acting like animals, how dare they," Alana no longer saw her second but a moving punching bag with which to vent her anger. "If they have issues they should have come to me!"

            "Yeah, that's exactly what they would do," sarcasms dripped from her voice. You know better than that Alana," the red head said catching her lady's fists. "They always fight, no matter what."

            "I know that," the violet-eyed girl hissed through gritted teeth. They were now in a battle of wills in an attempt to push the other out of the way. "But everything is different now."

            "Oh how so?" Aoke smiled knowing the answer.

            "Because I'm responsible now," the girl-captain hissed, pushing more backward than forward, until finally freeing one of her hands. Suddenly her partner in crime yanked her lady into a spin. Using the captured hand to bind the girl captain in a bear hug, once again catching the other hand.

            "Feel better?"

            "Much thank you," the girl-captain regained her composure while trying to wriggle out of her friend's grasp.

            "Good," the taller girl giggled taking them on a leap of faith off of the beam. The girls flew through the air she released her grip leading them in separate directions.  "Good looking out Gatti," Aoke mumbled atop her partner. Both had been knocked down in an awkward embrace. 

            "You're welcome," the Dragon Slayer replied I'm holding Aoke, I'M HOLDING AOKE, he thought tightening his arms unconsciously.

            "You can let me go now," the red head replied covering his hands with her own.

            "Hai," the young man sighed dreamily from the floor. At that same time the girl captain was also being placed on the floor.

            "Well I think that was enough fun for today?" Alana said still a little disorientated from the fall. "How about we bail out of here a few minutes early. I'm sure Laurel and Yui would be more than happy to put away the balance beam away," she said loud enough for the two against the wall to hear. Instantly both arms rose to their feet, running to the crowd. "Dismissed," the girl captain waited for the two in question to approach. Meanwhile the rest of the Shadow rushed to the Locke room leaving behind their counterparts.

            "Gatti get up, Dilandau nudged his soldier with his foot.  

            "Hai Dilandau-sama," the brown haired boy said dreamily.

            "Does she always let you leave early," the boy-captain said deep in thought.

            "She sir?" the second asked dusting his pants.

            "She, her, fucking Alana," he growled pointing at the girl in disgust. 

            "Sometimes, if we have done what she wants us to do."

            "And making you a bunch of fucking of pansies," Dilandau yelled to his men.

            "Why are you still standing here?" The boy-captain just realized that his men were crowding around the Locke room door.

            "The Shadows won't let us in sir," Guimel said softly.

            "They let Chesta in," Dalet huffed.

            "What the hell?" Dilandau said approaching the door. Before him Imani, the tallest Shadow stood guard. 

            "Dilandau-sama," she whispered quickly unfolding her arms and coming to attention.

            "Move," he ordered the dark skinned girl. She stood almost at his eye level making it hard to seem menacing.

            "Umm, Alana-sama…told me to stand here until MayLing come…to relieve me."

            "Alana ordered this?" How dare Alana treat HIS soldiers like second-class citizens?

            "Sir, sir," his second interjected saving the girl from more torment. "It is our fault that we have to wait sir."

            "What?"

            "Well the second day you were gone Alana-sama set up a little competition to see who would get to use the locker room first and we lost," Gatti said numbly knowing what would happen next.

            "You lost to a group of girls!"

            "Yes sir," he braced himself.

            "I don't need a bunch of fucking sissies in my Dragon Slayer," he accentuated his speech with a slap to Gatti's forehead. "Is that understood?"

            "Yes sir," 

            "Stupid fools." The teen growled grabbing his shoes and leaving the gym. "Losing to a bunch girls." The white haired teen kicked open his door. "Alana!" he yelled into the empty room. "Alana!"

            "I'm in the bathroom," a female voice called out to him.

            "What kind of fucked up contest did you trick my men into?" the boy captain burst into the room. 

            "Or you could knock," Alana yelled pulling her towel into the tub with her.

            "You should have said something," her counterpart whipped around determined not to blush.

            "If I'm in the bathroom…Never mind what is it Dilly-chan."

            "Dilandau," he growled still not turning around. "You tricked my men into letting your girls go first.

            "No I didn't they lost." 

            "What kind of competition was it?"

            "Same as today. Actually the whole reason we had another go at it today was because you came back."

            "What?"

            "They were trying beat   us so that you wouldn't yell at them."

            "How do you expect them to be able to do that crazy mess."

            "It wasn't even a contest really. All they had to do was win one round."

            "One round?"

            "Yeah the other day Chesta and Byjorne went against Aoke. She didn't even get off the beam," Alana giggled.

            "She whooped you pretty good too," Dilandau chuckled  

            "She wasn't fighting me," Alana's tone changed to a serious one. The white-haired turned slowly to face his counterpart. She had wrapped her towel around her under the water. Her violet eyes looked off into the distance. "We've only really fought once." 

            "When," Dilandau asked in spite of himself. 

            "For this position actually. I'm a better archer," the smile returned to her eyes.

            "Humph primitive weapons," Dilandau chuckled.

            "What?"

            "Nothing," the boy-captain replied leaving her to her bath.

            "He is so weird," the lady of Olong leaned back into the water. "We're going to become the best of friends," she giggled.

Minna-san= Hi I'm sorry that I have been gone so long. Give me about a day or so and loyalty will be posted too.


End file.
